Free of Guilt
by CCG-Neko
Summary: New chapter up! Pharaoh Atemu acquires the services of a new personal servant, a boy named Yugi... The battle is brought to the palace, and several characters are cut off from one another.
1. Chapter 1

CCG: _*fuddles around with computers and lots of homework  
  
CCG: _*fuddles some more, face get really angry (run away!)* that's it! I'm taking a break! *grabs paper and pencil*  
  
Yugi: _what are you doing?  
  
Yami: _I don't believe she's going to do anything, aibou  
  
CCG: _ofcourse I am! *evil grin*  
  
Yami+Yugi: _*sweatdrops* we'll leave you alone.,...  
  
CCG: _Just for now you will *grins as I write*  
  
:::::::::::::::::::Warning; I'm writing on mood, and I'll see where this story takes us ^__^ alright, I'll answer that very big question; will there be any kind of Yaoi/shounen-ai/slash/lemon/etc? Yes, there will! *looks down* just so you know, but I won't write just because of that, no meaningless scenes, I'm a writer!!! *grins* and no, you must know me to know what couple I favor!!  
  
========I do not own Yu-gi-oh========  
  
========EXTRA WARNING; CONTAINS SPOILER ABOUT YAMI IN FUTURE========  
  
[Free of Guilt (temporary name]  
  
The sun made the desert seem like a golden ocean, stretching out as far as he could look and the pharaoh sighed, life was just, well, boring. Clear as it was, the rituals and duties of a pharaoh were hard and brought little enjoyment with them.  
  
"Mighty Pharaoh? The ambassador of Alexandria has arrived to discuss the new laws with your highness" he scoffed as the servant announced the arrival of the ambassador, "let him in" he ordered.  
  
Within minutes, a small, brownhaired man dressed in quite a rich style of clothing bowed before the pharaoh who was still watching far across the desert from his throneroom, "May Amun-Ra bless Egypt with everlasting glory, Oh Mighty Pharaoh" the same greetings, over and over again, every day long... he wondered what would happen if he would bring out a rule that it would be forbidden to address him for more than ten times every Rise of Ra, "Welcome, ambassador" he turned and walked towards his throne, moving with the skills of a predator as he took place on the royal seat, "you are here to discuss the new laws...." he said slowly, he woke up on the wrong side of his royal bed, someone would pay, he would make a reason.  
  
"Yes Oh Mighty one, I indeed have, but I have brought you gifts from the very upper regions of Egypt as well!" the ambassador clapped in his hands and immediately, a set of servants entered the room, laying the gifts at the Pharaoh's feet; statues of Amun-Ra made of gold, the pharaohs own likenesses in the same metal kind, gems larger than ever seen and bags full of grain, and it continued to add up.  
  
Just as the Pharaoh thought the load to have stopped, twenty slaves, chained at eachother's ankles, came forward and bowed down on the ground, silent as every guard, servant, slave and ambassador awaited the Pharaoh's reply.  
  
He overlooked the sight in front of him and his face showed no emotions, something he was very good at... He silently rose from his throne and approached the slaves, looking down upon them very carefully, then he roughly grabbed one's chin and forced him to look into the Pharaoh's eyes who studied his features, "so, these are the gifts you've brought me" he whispered calmly as he returned to his throne, "Captain of the guard" the captain (Honda) straightened and then bowed, "yes Son of Amun-Ra!" he answered, awaiting his Pharaoh's orders.  
  
A sly grin spread onto the Pharaoh's features "Take the ambassador and make sure he gets comfortable..." he sank back on his throne in a satisfied form, "....tommorow,.... his head can look over the desert sands as his body is served to the royal lions.... at the rise of Amun-ra!" a pair of Nubian guards roughly grabbed the ambassador to take him away, a servant sending word to the executioner of the order.  
  
"Take the slaves of 'upper egypt' to the high priest, tell him he's free to do with them as he pleases" the rest of the guards nodded and the slaves were taken away.  
  
The Pharaoh aimed his view outside again, his eyes were blazing of anger of such a blasphemous offer...  
  
********  
  
Well, this is how far I came today, will update soon! This story is for a friend of mine ^__^  
  
******** 


	2. Free of Guilt

CCG: _*shudders* was last post not a bit ungrateful?  
  
Yami: _are you kidding? *big grin* I'm a Pharaoh again!  
  
CCG: _who said it was you?  
  
Yugi: _was it me then?  
  
CCG: _ *rolls eyes* did I even describe his features?  
  
Yugi: _no...  
  
CCG: _then wait what's coming! *shows picture to Yugi*  
  
Yugi; _NOOOOO *twitches*   
  
Thanks for those who reviewed!! ^__^  
  
========I do not own Yu-gi-oh========  
  
========EXTRA WARNING; CONTAINS SPOILER ABOUT YAMI IN FUTURE========  
  
[Free of Guilt]  
  
He remained to stare out of the window for at least an hour, no servant dared to talk to him and they silently filled his cup when he drank it all.  
  
Eventually, he stood up with a sigh and crossed the room, the servants bowed as he passed them and he stopped, "make sure the statues of Amun-Ra are brought to the palace-temple, bring the rest to the treasure-chamber and make sure the grain is brought to the temple silo's" he ordered and left the throneroom. His eyes were still blazing from the deed, "Impure slaves from across the sea, do they really think I'm a fool?!" he grinned a grin that would bring fear into every bone of every man as he paced through the hall, servants, slaves and guards making way for him as they bowed, one slave was carrying a jug of olive oil to the kitchen which spilled a few drops as he moved aside, the Pharaoh could hear how the guards dragged the slave off towards the chamber of punishments.  
  
"High Priest!" The Pharaoh bellowed as he entered the royal temple, the largest in the wide vicinity.  
  
"Yes owh Mighty Pharaoh?" The high priest turned from the altar and bowed as the Pharaoh approached him, "I want the taxes for upper egypt to be raised by five percent during the winter seasons..." he ordered, his face was dead serious, "and send a messenger out to Alexandria, they are in need of a new ambassador" The high priest nodded, "again?" he asked, earning strange looks from the Pharaoh.  
  
"...That was a different ambassador, from the city of Onu, south Egypt" He summed up from heart, "he stole from the palace treasury" he added, "the ambassador of Alexandria will be executed tomorrow for bringing poluted slaves in under a false class...as a gift" the Pharaoh crossed his arms, "you can find them outside for you"   
  
"Indeed, I was already alerted of them, but I haven't found the time to check their origins, Mighty Son of Amun-Ra" the high priest admitted and the Pharaoh looked at him, "Seto... are you doubting my judges? I know when people are untruthfull..." he looked as long untill Seto averted his eyes, "I am sorry, Mighty Pharaoh, I would never doubt your judges"  
  
Content with the apology, he looked at the altar, "how are the fields doing?" he asked.  
  
"The fields are full and in excellent condition, Mighty one, our offers to Osiris have been rewarded, and they will blossom for surely far in the winter season!" The high priest grinned, "May I suggest extra offerings of thanks?"   
  
"Yes, make them" the Pharaoh nodded and turned, "I will contact you shortly" he said as he left the temple.  
  
He crossed the platform of the temple, accompanied by his guards and he stopped for a moment, motioning his guards to wait and he silently entered the small building that held a shrine for the deity Bes. He remained to look at the statue which represented the god and he sighed, everytime he entered the shrine, the statue seemed to look back at him disapproving, "is it something I am doing that is wrong?" he whispered; as soon as he was able to claim the throne, both his parents died from an unknown illness that slowly drove them crazy, no offer, no medicine, no remedy had helped. After his crowning, he was confronted with rebbelling sub-countries, plague and many more downfalls, surely he had overcome them, but at the end, he became a harsh Pharaoh, his followers feared him more than anything.  
  
As the statue gave no answer, he turned around and continued his way towards the palace.  
  
The day was slowly coming to an end and the pharaoh flopped onto his bed, sighing greatly, he had spend the day finishing business and for some reason, he was more tired than normally, "it's probably nothing" he stood up and started to undo his royal clothings, his tanned body relieved to be out of the heat-repellant but burdening fabric and a servant entered to change them, laying new clothings on a desk.  
  
After the servant left the room, the Pharaoh layed down his bed and closed his eyes, his mind immediately drifted off and he began dreaming...  
  
*****  
  
CCG: _Wow, I managed to write this chapter *blinks*  
  
Yugi: _*rocks back and forth* owh, the horror.... The horror.... *continues to whimper*  
  
CCG: _next chapter; mysterious things are going to happen when the Pharaoh leaves the palace! Fluff will appear very soon now! *runs off to write further*  
  
Yami: _what did you show to Yugi?  
  
CCG: _owh, a photograph of someone...  
  
Small writer's note: I am close to semester exams, and I have a lot of stuff to do, so next chap may be delayed untill 2 weeks ahead or so, please bear with me that even though I want to write, other things are calling my attention, but I'll try to update! Thanks again for all those who reviewed! You're nice people! 


	3. The Vision

This chapter will contain violence but also a bit of one-sided emotions (ya know what kind), owh, and another character line is starting  
  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh… blablabla (I'm in a depression, it ain't new too so I'm a bit short on talk)  
  
[The Vision]  
  
He awoke, sweating as he looked around the room wildly untill he noticed that there was little light around him, it was early in the morning, "what..?" he jumped out of his bed and stood before the window, his mind was chaos.  
  
"That dream…" he whispered and frowned, it was always the high priest who got such dreams, those of his own were meaningless, "but it seemed so much like a command" he frowned deeper and started to dress himself, he could not sleep anymore.  
  
"Pharaoh?" A guard looked curiously as he left the room but he payed no attention as he hastily walked through the palace, he knew exactely where he was going despite the royal house being huge, his decision was made and was not to be changed.  
  
"Prepare my ride, tell the royal escorts to get their behinds out of their nests and have rations prepared!!!" he yelled and slaves immediately scattered all throughout the palace to obey the ruler of Egypt's orders. (AU: I'm giving him a horse, it's a bit faster than camel, let's say it's a pretty dang good horse! I know there might ain't even horses in that time, but heck)  
  
"That could've been done much faster!" He snarled as the small group was finally ready to leave, his escorts were looking sleepy but at the sight of the Pharaoh's burning eyes, they looked very much alive by the second, "The high priest will be handling the palace affairs in the time that I'm gone" he said and missioned his horse out of the gate, his escort following him along with two supply-horses.  
  
~*~  
  
He sighed as he lay on the ground, his body curled up and his eyes closed, but he still saw that what happened far of in the hot desert. He opened his eyes and the violet orbs started to glow and the bushes around him started to stir in the energy flow. The being disappeared with a bright flash, leaving only an imprint of his body in the green padded ground.  
  
~*~  
  
The Pharaoh ignored his escorts as they wondered where they were going, he chose to simply drive his ride down south while thinking about the dream/vision/whatever-it-was;  
  
~~~  
  
He was travelling through a desert of red sand, alone, and he didn't know where he was going, then he saw that fog was surrounding him and he found himself in a green environment. "where am I!?" he shouted but there was no answer to his question, instead, he saw a stone and he slowly aproached it: Words glowed up spelling 'who are you?'  
  
"I am the Pharaoh, Ruler of both upper and lower Egypt! Master of the Shadow Games!" the stone did not seem impressed and he could smack himself for his face, he was talking to a stone, he was surely paranoid!  
  
'…You don't know what mercy is…' the words changed and a face much like his own appeared, glaring at him with an even colder expression than he could muster himself and the Pharaoh stepped back in shock, 'your people will hate you… if you don't honor Amun-Ra's will' the words were hissed now and the environment changed rapidly, it was a forest now, rich and healthy, before he felt like being pulled towards north, his eyes began to tear from the hot desert sands and air as he was rudely smacked against the walls of the royal palace, and he awoke startling, sweating and confused.  
  
~~~  
  
He stopped thinking and found themselves an incredibly long way across the deserts, probably further than scouts had ever been before, "the desert of death" he whispered as he looked back, without noticing it, they had crossed it, coming out into a very rocky terrain, "hmm" he concentrated and used his powers to invade the minds of his escorts "(Darn, this heat is unbearable!/ His Highness is displeased, he's going to leave us in this desert, chained and all!!/ When is lunch?)" he smiled, they had no faith in him, pathetic souls.  
  
~*~  
  
They watched how the small group entered the rocklands, their horses were trained to be silent and made little noise as they ventured down, they pulled the masks over their scarred and tatooed faces as they followed the intruders, their rides sped up into running and they readied their swords, their leader motioned to kill all except for the horses and the royal-looking leadsman… his band nodded and the horses quickly approached, the pharaoh's escort was unprepared as the foreign horses forced themselves among them and the attackers drove their swords into the guards.  
  
~*~  
  
"My Lord Pharaoh!!!" one of the royal escorts shouted before the attackers cut in on them, the pharaoh turned around with widened eyes as his men were slain and he hastily unsheathed his own sword, readying himself for the battle which he hadn't foreseen, 'bandits!' he growled at the thought and suddenly, he felt a strong pressure on the back of his head along with a dagger digging into his shoulder and he collapsed into darkness…  
  
*******  
  
CCG: _*grins* that was it for this chapter  
  
Yami: _*growls* no way! *starts pulling CCG's ears* You will NOT leave it at that!  
  
CCG: _ey! Cut it out! Stop it, Yami!  
  
Yami: _continue! Or else….!  
  
CCG: _awh alright! Alright!… just stop this pulling!  
  
*******  
  
He opened his eyes groaning, narrowing his eyes at the red light of dusk… 'dusk? Dusk?!' he opened his eyes quickly, ignored the pain and jumped up, or, he tried at least… with a choking sound, he fell back against the pole he was tied up to, ropes held him tightly so he could not slip away, "owh.." he moaned as his wrists were cut in by his actions and he wisely stayed still, looking around instead; he was tied up to an obelisk-shaped pole which was placed in the middle of a village, surrounded by trees.  
  
"well, this ain't the afterlife I expected" he whispered, his voice raw and he noticed that his pharaohic ornaments were taken from him, along with the sennen puzzle! His breath stopped cold, he was only wearing his pants, which was torn and filthed with blood and dirt and he was scratched and damaged, "this really ain't the afterlife I expected" he agreed and carefully watched how the villagers ignored him, doing their tasks with trained ease and his blood began to boil "I'm the pharaoh by Amun-Ra! Get me loose and I might be mercifull on you!" he shouted but the children found him rather amusing, they were the only one who looked at him.  
  
"The insolence…" he hissed through clenched teeth but all his anger faded away as his eyes locked on one boy who was not paying attention to him, he instead carried water buckets to one of the huts.   
  
The pharaoh felt himself hypnotized by the boy, he looked very young and was a live image of himself, yet there was no dark aura around this other one, he radiated innocence like a lightbeakon. The pharaoh was disappointed when the boy entered the hut, but his heart began pounding faster as that same boy was making his way to the pharaoh, looking up at him with no shame as he climbed onto a stone so he could easily bring a cup filled with water towards the pharaoh's lips, "you have travelled for long, you must drink" A clear voice filled the pharaoh's ears and he drank, his eyes never leaving the boy's face, the violet eyes were hypnotizing, reading every emotion from the pharaoh's features and his live image grinned shyly, taking the cup away when it was empty.   
  
"What is your name?" The pharaoh asked and the boy shocked, stepping back from him as he looked at the pharaoh frightened, seeming to turn around, "no, please, wait! I only want to know your name!" at that moment, a woman called out to the boy, "Yugi! Get back in the house at once!" Without looking back, the boy left the pharaoh by the pole…  
  
"He's so pure" he whispered as he watched the boy leave, he could only think of the boy's face and pure violet eyes as night settled in, surprisingly enough, all the surrounding trees and growth on the ground provided a natural prison for heat, the coldness of the night-desert could not reach into this place, "wherever this place is" he whispered but it didn't matter that much, at the moment, he wanted to know more of the boy, his live image.  
  
******  
  
CCG: _alright, I must quit here, but at least things are getting interesting ^__^  
  
Yami: _excuse me, but Yugi has been awfully quiet… what was that picture?  
  
CCG: _*rolls eyes* it was a picture of you and Anzu….  
  
Yami: _*sweatdrops* of me and Anzu, that's all?   
  
CCG: _you were intimate….  
  
Yami: _we never!!!  
  
CCG: _*grins* awh, good ole' photoshop  
  
****** 


	4. The pharaoh and the

I don't have that much time so this chapter will be a bit on the short side... gomen nasai (-I'm very sorry)  
  
******  
  
[The pharaoh and the....]  
  
"He's so pure" he whispered as he watched the boy leave, he could only think of the boy's face and pure violet eyes as night settled in, surprisingly enough, all the surrounding trees and growth on the ground provided a natural prison for heat, the coldness of the night-desert could not reach into this place, "wherever this place is" he whispered but it didn't matter that much, at the moment, he wanted to know more of the boy, his live image.  
  
~~~~  
  
He was awakened by cold water being thrown into his face and he tried to jump up, being jerked back again by the ropes and he gritted his teeth, wondering if he had any skin left on his wrists, "don't you have any manners for your pharaoh?!" he looked up at the waker.   
  
Cold savage eyes bore into his own and for a moment, their eyes were silently fighting to control each other, "shut up!" he turned his head as he was punched in the jaw and he had to close his eyes in pain. At that moment he felt it; it was his change and he smiled as he looked at the savage; supposedly the tribes leader and he showed a feral grin "you just made a big mistake…" he said and the savage frowned at him, watching how a third glowing eye appeared on his forehead, "I'm sending you to the shadow realm!" he growled as the eye radiated a light and the savage was brutally forced from existance, his body changing to dust.   
  
"Stupid weakling..." he gritted his teeth as he started to free himself from the ropes, grabbing the knife that was on the spot where the savage stood and his feet quickly guided the object to his hands, "he should not have angered me" he then looked around and found that it was awfully quiet.   
  
"What?!" he turned around and he widened his eyes, there in front of him... It was the stone from his dreams...   
  
He carefully approached the stone, being on his guard for any traps but it seemed safe enough and he laid his hand on the cold surface, a strong wind suddenly passed over the field and he looked shocked as the entire village faded away along with the stone, making room for his horse, packed and all.  
  
"Ishkaina!" he called as he walked up to the stallion and gently padded its nose, "it's alright" he said and mounted the ride, taking hold of the reins and he looked around, looking for the northern direction, "Back to the palace!" he yelled and missioned the horse to move, finding his royal clothings in a sadlebag and he began to put them on, finishing just in time to see something shoot over the path he was riding; his eyes met violet orbs as he stopped Ishkaina and turned him around, looking at the young boy on the side of the path  
  
"It's you..." He breathed, looking down upon the one who made him stop, unable to say anything more than that.  
  
"I'm sorry! please, please don't hurt me!" the boy stammered, looking up at the man on the horse, noticing how his crimson eyes were staring at him.   
  
"I won't... where is the rest of your village?" he asked, watching how the boy widened his eyes and looked away, not answering, he probably wouldn't know; which meant that the villagers were most probably gone... He looked intensely at the boy before bringing his horse aside and grabbed the other one's arm, "You're coming with me..." he said as he immediately hauled the boy onto Ishkaina's back   
  
"Where are we going then?" the boy with the violet eyes asked, or rather whispered.  
  
"We're going to my palace..." he answered shortly and continued on his way, both of them silent.  
  
He looked over the desert dunes as his horse made his way over the hot sand, they were going in the right direction.  
  
He left the boy to his own thoughts ever since they left the forest, but the desire to know everything from this boy behind him was growing stronger and he finally opened his mouth to speak "what's your name, boy?" he could feel how the boy startled at hearing his voice and it was silent for a long time, "well? don't you have a name?" he remembered that the name was called ones, but he could not remember anymore,  
  
"Yugi... my name is Yugi..." He smiled, game... his name meant game, he could not help but smile at it, it was a most classic village name.   
  
"What is your name?" he narrowed his eyes, no-one ever had the courage to ask him direct questions without any formality, but for some reason, he accepted this boy to neglect those formalities, perhaps because he looked so much like himself.  
  
"I'm Atemu, Pharaoh Atemu, ruler of all upper and lower egypt" he thought that he heard the boy scoff, but it was to soft to hear and instead, the boy answered to him, "why have you taken me with you, Pharaoh?" so the boy had some formality after all....  
  
"Because you'll be my servant, you'll obey my every command" it was strange, but the boy did not even seem to object to such an answer....He, Pharaoh Atemu, was beginning to wonder more and more about his life image as they crossed the desert back to the royal palace.  
  
******  
  
Well, I hope to be able to write further soon enough... owh, and there are many people who I would like to honor with this chapter, here they are:   
  
1. Ofcourse, the readers annex reviewers of this and my other stories   
  
2. Shara, my pet rabbit and support (how can a rabbit support? well, she seems to have that power to do so) she brought me back to writing this chapter (story will be dedicated to her)! she's magical I tell you ^__^ You owe this chapter to Her!!  
  
2. But most of all: Kazuki Takahashi, for creating Yu-gi-oh, one of my favorite anime series! Thank you for your gift! 


	5. Palace servant

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I had no inspiration at all *blushes*, I'll make it up with an interesting chapter (I had to let my mind wander to make it this detailed)  
  
Please read and review, writer's blocks are the worst, keep me motivated here!  
  
[Free of Guilt]  
  
"I'm Atemu, Pharaoh Atemu, ruler of all upper and lower egypt" he thought that he heard the boy scoff, but it was to soft to hear and instead, the boy answered to him, "why have you taken me with you, Pharaoh?" so the boy had some formality after all....  
  
"Because you'll be my servant, you'll obey my every command" it was strange, but the boy did not even seem to object to such an answer....He, Pharaoh Atemu, was beginning to wonder more and more about his life image as they crossed the desert back to the royal palace.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi widened his eyes as he stood in front of the palace, unbelieving that he was standing in front of a huge stone building, bigger than he had ever seen before and he slowly cast a glance towards the Pharaoh who was giving some servants orders to bring his horse away.  
  
"Pharaoh Atemu!" a man dressed in a royal cape strode forward to meet them, the staff he was wielding was vibrating from his shivering grasp on the object, anger was shining in his eyes but he seemed to keep it down firmly, "There were scribes at the gate yesterday, you were supposed to meet them! Where have you gone?! You did not tell me of anything!" the man stood halt in front of the Pharaoh who returned his glare with equal intensity, "I was ordered by Amun-Ra to travel out into the desert, so I went"   
  
Yugi took note of the surprised and shocked look that the man showed on his face, he had blue eyes and brown hair, "Amun-Ra?!" the man was obviously shocked, "yes, he ordered me so in a dream" Pharaoh Atemu said through clenched teeth, his patience was wearing thin, very thin.  
  
The tricolored boy stood silently, looking with a growing curiousity at the evident clash of power between the men, 'why shouldn't the pharaoh dream of Amun-Ra?'   
  
"High Priest Seth, move aside and let your Pharaoh pass!" Atemu straightened and shouted the order, his crimson eyes sparkling with intense anger, Yugi took a step back, blinked and tilted his head slightly, 'owh, for that reason' he concluded, High Priests were supposed to dream and tell after all… he shrugged it off as the High Priest lowered his gaze and stepped aside, making clear way for his Pharaoh.  
  
"And who is this?!" Yugi felt how a strong hand grabbed his shoulder in a crushing grip as he passed and he cried out in pain, looking up at the High Priest whose blue eyes locked with the violet of his own, digging deeply into his soul, "I.. I…" Yugi squeaked through his efforts of ridding himself of the grip.  
  
"His name is Yugi, and he's my personal servant, release him" The hand removed as the Pharaoh stopped, "come, Yugi" Yugi immediately ran up to the Pharaoh and followed his steps, staying at one metre distance as he looked over his shoulder at the High Priest, noticing that the blue eyes were still trailing his figure and a cold shiver ran down his spine, "I don't like him…" He whispered very softly to himself.  
  
"Then we can share that, because I don't like him either" Yugi quickly looked at the back of the Pharaoh who had responded to him, "I have very sharp ears, boy, I advise you to watch that tongue of yours; speak badly in my presence and I'll have it removed" The boy shivered a second time, "NO! eh!… please don't have it removed…. I need it" he meekly whispered, hoping that the Pharaoh would forgive his sudden outburst.  
  
"Then watch what and how you say…" Atemu moved his head a little into the boy's direction as they strode into the throne room, "My will… is… the *law*" with that, he turned and sat down on his throne, the boy halted in front of him and for a moment, Atemu saw something shooting through the boy's innocent eyes, but the boy blinked once and it was gone.  
  
Atemu cleared his throat sternly, "You obviously have no knowledge of your duties, I will tell you them personally, so you are unable to say that you were unknowing, listen carefully if you intend on living and staying healthy;…" Yugi nodded and averted his gaze from the Pharaoh's eyes, waiting for the lecture he knew he was going to get.  
  
"1. You are my personal slave, that means that you will serve no other unless I give you the order to. 2. You will obey my command at all times, you will be punished if you fail to obey. 3. You will not wander out of hearing distance, and certainly never out of the palace grounds on your own, any attempt to escape will be seriously punished; I will have you impaled on a spear for the sun to eat from you flesh." Atemu stopped for a moment but soon continued; "the punishments can vary from lashes, to death, I will be the one who will give the order for your punishment, the guards will execute it"   
  
Yugi nodded and inwardly frowned, 'wasn't I his servant?' he wondered, the word 'slave' held no good intentions but he had no further time to think about it as Atemu required his attention yet again; "now, Yugi, you may start your service by going to the palace kitchens and get me my evening meal" Yugi nodded and bowed before he turned to leave the throne room.   
  
"My Pharaoh! Source of my existence!" suddenly, a woman dressed in a common Egyptian robe dashed into the room, shoved Yugi aside so the boy landed on his butt on the hard floor and she knelt down in front of Atemu, "I am so happy with your return, O Great One! How may I serve you? Your commands are my greatest desire to fulfil" Yugi frowned and dared a nervous glance between the two forms, however fast the girl had entered and shoved him onto the ground, Yugi had managed to see the shining gold slave-necklace around the girl's neck, bearing the Eye of Horus… A worried feeling awakened in the boy's stomach as he watched the ongoings between the man and the girl.  
  
"Mastani" Atemu proclaimed the girl's name "how good of you to show up… You're just in time to meet Yugi" Atemu made a hand gesture towards Yugi who immediately hastened himself to get up, the girl named Mastani looked at him blankly, "Yugi, is my personal servant from now on" The girl widened her eyes and with a shocked squeak, she looked at the Pharaoh, "but! But *I* am you personal servant, O Great One!" she raised herself halfly from the ground, to shocked to say anything.  
  
A devilish smirk slid over Atemu's face, "you were, Mastani… you are no longer my personal servant anymore; you may take you upkeep with the other servant girls in the servant quarters, I do not want to see you again" he snapped his fingers, motioning for the girl to leave him.  
  
Mastani slowly raised from the floor, her body shivering as she turned to leave the room, she began making her way through the room, her eyes caught sight of the tricolored boy, a startling resemblance of the Pharaoh himself and her eyes narrowed to slits, her glare taking in every feature of the boy; the innocent eyes, the neat form and curves of his body, concealed behind his villager clothes and she locked eyes with him, not letting go until she was past him.   
  
The moment she moved past Yugi, she raised her face firmly into the air, paying no attention to him again.  
  
The door of the servant entrance slammed shut, leaving an icy silence behind as the man and the boy stood in the room… 


	6. Serving the meal

The door of the servant entrance slammed shut, leaving an icy silence behind as the man and the boy stood in the room...  
  
~~~~   
  
"Yugi.. pay no attention to her, you have an order to obey!" Yugi startled at the voice and nodded without looking into the direction of the voice, running towards the servants exit.  
  
-The palace kitchens-  
  
Yugi quickly opened the door and stepped into the kitchen, looking silently at the other servants working there, his eyes darted around nervously.  
  
"Hellooo!" a small boy walked up to him and grinned at his face, "you are obviously new here, are you here to help the cooks? What is your name?" Yugi looked into sparkling chocolate brown eyes, "My name is Yugi, and I'm the personal servant of Pharaoh Atemu" He noticed how the boy in front of him looked surprised.   
  
"Owh, so Mastani is gone, ne? or, she's degraded to the normal maiden servant status, I mean" the boy stroke some silvery white hair out of his face and grabbed Yugi's shoulder, dragging him further into the kitchen, "We won't mourn that, Mastani was to fond of her power over us, she thought herself higher" the boy walked towards a table and started to fill a plate with food, "just because the pharaoh let her share his bed, doesn't mean she's higher, she remains a slave" he muttered softly and Yugi widened his eyes, "share......share his, b-bed?!" he stuttered in shock  
  
The white-haired boy glanced at him and fully turned to him, "Owh, my name is Ryou... You seem *very* new so I believe you can use someone to turn to when you have questions" he nodded towards Yugi "yes, you see, personal slaves are certified to be untouched, so they will naturally serve the pharaoh in all his wishes, that has been foretold by the High Priest..." Ryou stopped with his task of preparing the food and looked at Yugi, "but you were from outside the palace, news spreads fast and I am wondering... are you, you know?" he waited patiently as Yugi frowned at him, and the realization struck him "I will not answer that!"   
  
Yugi widened his eyes and squeaked, "that's not your business to know!!" he felt his face turning red and Ryou laughed amused, "no, it isn't, but if you are or not won't make a difference, you're the personal servant now, Mastani is not" with that, Ryou shoved the wooden board which held the meal into Yugi's hands and worked him out of the kitchen, "remember, if you have any questions and all, ask them to me... it's just a piece of advise"   
  
Yugi nodded and tried to balance the board, "how long have you been here, Ryou?" he asked and Ryou worked a hand through his silvery locks, "all my entire live, I was born here, that's why I know the handlings and routines from out of my head" Yugi nodded and walked away, returning to the throne room while he tried not to shiver.  
  
"My Pharaoh, your meal I have brought" Yugi said as he approached Atemu, he noted that when he first met Atemu, he had not minded to be taken with him, but what Ryou had told him in the kitchens had seriously changed that, 'I cannot..' he thought and looked at the royalty sitting on the throne, not answering the entrance of his servant.  
  
"My Pharaoh?" Yugi repeated again, noticing that the man was looking into nothing but a blink helped the pharaoh out of his thinking, "good, Yugi, I have decided to eat my meal in my room since it's very late" Yugi nodded and took a step back as the Pharaoh raised from his throne, motioning the boy to follow him as they walked through the halls.  
  
'The people here... they seem so scared' Yugi alerted to himself as he followed Atemu, each one they passed hastened him- or her- self to jump aside and bow for the ruler of Egypt, it hadn't occurred to him yet, but Yugi now noticed the fear of them... "owh!" he startled as he almost collided with the pharaoh, he could just prevent the board from slipping out of his hands "This is my room" Atemu said, Yugi knew that he had noticed it but chose to ignore the boy's mistake, instead leading the boy into the room.  
  
"You may place the bowls on that table, then sit in that corner" Yugi nodded at the instructions and started to rapidly place the foodbowls and drinkcup on the table as said, he was very skilled in doing so and he turned as he had placed the last object on the table, finding that the Pharaoh had watched him the entire time, "uhm... " Yugi stammered as he met Atemu's crimson eyes, freezing completely until it was Atemu himself who broke the contact, walking to the table to sit down.  
  
'That's...' Yugi dropped into the corner he was admissioned to and watched how Atemu began his meal, feeling how his own stomach was running quite empty, 'that's quite... rude...' he could not help thinking it but it was, wasn't it? Eating without giving someone as well? Yugi's thoughts then found that the subject of food was discussed for long enough time, 'what Ryou said in the kitchens... was it true?' Yugi startled as he unwilling thought at what if it were true, 'that mustn't... that cannot happen!' he closed his eyes, trying to silence his mind from thinking of something like that.  
  
"Yugi..." he opened his eyes as his name was spoken, meeting face to face with the pharaoh who crouched in front of him, "ah! My Pharaoh! Is there something wrong? Is the food not right?" Yugi stammered as he saw how Atemu watched him very carefully, "No, the food is alright, but I called your name for three times without any respond..." Atemu answered and Yugi felt how he started to blush in shame, "I... I'm sorry!" he whispered and began to get up, freezing as Atemu laid a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Is there something wrong, my servant?" Atemu asked as he trailed a finger over Yugi's cheek, noticing how the boy began to shiver and tried to back away, "You seemed quite in thought... want to share them with me?" he watched how Yugi shook his head, and Atemu removed his hand, "you may bring the plates to the kitchen, return to this room when you have eaten something, ask Ryou for some food, I take it you have already met him; he's in charge of the kitchen's procedures"   
  
Yugi nodded and quickly jumped up, placed the empty bowls on the board and scurried out of the room, his heart pounding in his chest as he crossed through the halls, his eyes displayed panic as he could still feel the pharaoh's touch on his cheek. He turned a corner and collided with something hard and sturdy, a strong hand grabbed him immediately and as he looked up in the face of the other person, he dropped the board, "no!" he shouted...  
  
~~~~   
  
Cliffhanger ^_^ please read and review for the next chapter to come up! My aim is for at least 6 reviews or else the next chapter will be up in, uhm, December! When six more reviews are placed, it will be up the very next day of the sixth review! (the reason for this is that I am not handing out any fluff/lemons when none reviews, yes... next chapter will be fluff down to lemon) 


	7. Guard trouble

well, this was the only time that I will have placed a 'max review or chapter delay' to one of my stories's chapter, I'm very happy 'bout the result of it, I am now sure to continue it in the line I planned it to ^_^ but I will first respond to the reviewers of chapter six because they were so kind to reassure me (continue to the story if you like)   
  
Strega  
  
*grins widely* hehe, yeah, it is indeed funny to have him expect an answer (I'm not going to spill what's going to happen, but it will get very interesting!), owh, and besides the heavy punishments and all, me wouldn't mind living there though.  
  
SoulDreamer  
  
Me will continue, SoulDreamer, when I have chapters done they'll be up for reads!   
  
shadow-demon18b  
  
Well, if ya want to read more, guess I'll have to continue writing, ne?   
  
Yami Tangela  
  
This is your next chapter! ^_^ hope you enjoy it, I did when writing it   
  
Again, thanks to all who have reviewed on this story, whichever chapter!   
  
Owh... and I lied about the pairing... *ducks for cover* no! the pairing in the summary still stands, but there are additional pairings! *waits for stone-throwing to stop*  
  
[I know that I said that I was to expect at least 6 reviews as a goal, read the AU at the end of this chapter if you want to know my reason for putting it up already]  
  
[Guard Trouble]  
  
Yugi nodded and quickly jumped up, placed the empty bowls on the board and scurried out of the room, his heart pounding in his chest as he crossed through the halls, his eyes displayed panic as he could still feel the pharaoh's touch on his cheek. He turned a corner and collided with something hard and sturdy, a strong hand grabbed him immediately and as he looked up in the face of the other person, he dropped the board, "no!" he shouted...  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Yugi struggled in the grip of the guard who was holding him tightly, "well well well... a new slave... and a cute one as well!" He looked up at the man as he felt his arm being crushed as the guard grabbed his cheek in a forceful grip to look into his eyes, "let me go!" he mumbled through clenched teeth, a ball of pain was beginning to grow in the front of his head as he looked at the guard, his eyes beginning to sparkle in a vicious glare.  
  
"Owh, you have talks! Well, I'll make sure they are nicely beaten out of you" with that, the guard turned and began to drag Yugi down the hall into the direction of the guards quarters, not paying attention to the screaming of the little boy.  
  
"no! NO!! let me go, please!!" Yugi pleaded as he tried to get loose, but the grip on him was so incredibly strong that he at the end lost his footing and slid onto the ground, roughly being pulled along and he weakly stretched his free arm out in the air, finding something hard and strong and his fingers latched onto it; a doorknob stopped him dragged along and the guard looked back, growling in anger "let go you stupid brat!!" he spat as he started to pull even harder, finding that Yugi was gritting his teeth to try and not lose his grip.  
  
"no!" Yugi yelled and closed his eyes, 'please, hand, hold on! He'll hurt me if I let go... I won't let go!! I'd rather die!" his eyes slammed open and he cried out in pain as his eyes began to fill with tears, his cheek was reddening from the slap he received and he felt his grip loosening, "no!" his hand slipped from the doorknob and the guard let out a triumphant snigger as he began to continue dragging Yugi along.  
  
"Hold it right there!!" both Yugi and guard forgot what they were doing as they looked into the direction of the voice at exactly the same time.   
  
Yugi started to smile in hope as he saw a very angry-looking Ryou, whose chocolate brown eyes were glaring at the guard, "let...him...go!" the silvery-haired guy approached the two with firm steps, "don't you know who he is?! Let him go!" with that, Ryou grabbed the guard's hand and tried to pry it off of Yugi's arm, "c'mon! let go!"   
  
"Back off, stupid runt!" the guard growled and shoved Ryou away with his bare hand, "unless you feel like joining him!" he looked daringly at Ryou who smirked back, raising his hand to poke into the guard's chest, "1. ...The son of Amun-Ra will certainly not appreciate it if you rape his sweet little personal servant..." he watched how the guard paled slightly, "You.. you lying cheat!"   
  
Ryou smirked wider as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "owh, I'm not lying..." he looked down at Yugi and a mischievous twinkle played in his eyes, "and second......" he started and heavy footsteps were heard right before a small child servant came around the corner, followed by several guards, "you're in trouble..." he whispered as he stepped aside, grabbing Yugi's untouched arm and he pulled him up.  
  
"Captain!!" the guard straightened and saluted as a brown-haired man stood in front of him, "Guard Himtren... what's going on?!" narrowed eyes glared at the guard who tried to look innocent "n-nothing, Captain!"   
  
"Ryou?" The captain looked at the silverhaired guy where the little girl and Yugi were cowering behind, but Ryou seemed unafraid to look him straight into his eyes "Himtren was planning on leaving his post and duty and place abuses on Yugi here... the new personal servant of His Highness" At the mentioning of Yugi's name, Ryou could feel the young boy trying to make himself complete invisible behind his back and he could not help but smile a bit, focusing himself on the captain of the guard again, "Yugi has just arrived today and must have a special meaning to the Pharaoh to have acquired an immediate status of that measure" much to his pleasing, the captain nodded, "Himtren, I will see through the fact that you tried to take Yugi to your room... but leaving your post will not be granted such kindness; you are confined to your room until I'll let someone get you for discipline lessons" Himtren visibly winched, lessons of discipline were... painful... Himtren turned and started to walk away, shrugging to himself, it was better than to have the Pharaoh's wrath against him.  
  
"Yugi?" the captain then turned to look behind Ryou's back, meeting the violet eyes of a very frightened Yugi "You don't need to be afraid Yugi, you will not be harmed by any guard with brains or common sense anymore, I will have your features identified by all of them, now... could you come forward?" he watched how Yugi very slowly took a little step forward and he smiled, "now, my name is Honda, and I'm the captain of the royal palace guard... if you have any problems, tell them to Ryou here and he'll redirect them to the right person for you, who will contact you then as soon as possible" Yugi nodded as Honda smiled, "that's one of the advantages you can enjoy in your function" Ryou grinned and Yugi smiled at him brightly, blinking as he noticed the long time that the eyes of Ryou and Honda were locked on each other, 'that's... so strange...' he clasped his hands behind his back as he silently began counting, tilting his head slowly.  
  
"eh... I have to go, I will see you two around again, have a nice evening" with that, Honda quickly turned and walked away from the two. "Yeah, see you later, Honda!" Ryou smiled and turned to Yugi, halting as he looked at the boy in front of him, "eh, is there something wrong Yugi?" he asked softly.  
  
"No... what were you doing?" Yugi smiled a bit as he asked the question and Ryou began to grin as he gave Yugi a small push, "get to the kitchen, you nitwit!" Ryou laughed as he guided both of them through the door that Yugi was holding to tightly several moments ago, seating the boy down to a table along with other servants, "Yugi is our new addition to the household, pass him a plate here!" Ryou said and sat down next to Yugi, grinning as Yugi immediately seemed to launch an attack on the food in front of him.  
  
-15 minutes later-  
  
"This is really good!" Yugi grinned as he shoved the empty plate away, noticing how everyone was staring at him, "what? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Are... are you really the new personal servant of... IYami/I?" a small, mouselike boy whispered, speaking the last word almost unhearable but everyone was so deadly silent that Yugi had no problems with hearing it, "personal servant, yes... who's Yami?" he then felt awkward as everyone sucked in their breath sharply and a little girl began to sob softly.  
  
"Yugi..." Ryou slowly pulled Yugi from his seat and started to walk back to the entrance to the kitchens, "Yami... is Pharaoh Atemu's real birth name... it means darkness and we hardly dare to call it out" he looked away, "forget that that name was ever mentioned to you... everyone calling it out will immediately have Atemu's sword at... well, you won't survive" Yugi nodded in understanding and was gently directed back through the hall, "The Pharaoh must be very cruel then?" he asked softly as Ryou walked along with him, "he is, Yugi, he is very harsh" the silverhaired boy nodded and stopped, making Yugi stop as well, "Yugi... if you are obedient, he will not be so harsh to you... just..." he lifted Yugi's chin so the boy was looking into his eyes, "just know that one's past holds great value in what that person becomes" with that, Ryou gently lowered his head, very gently grazing Yugi's lips with his own, carefully placing a very soft bite down on the boy's lower lip before he pulled away to look in Yugi's eyes again "many people see and immediately judge... get my point?" Yugi nodded and watched how Ryou turned and walked away from him, "I... get your point..." Yugi whispered as he softly touched his lips, his eyes narrowed in determination and he turned, entering the Pharaoh's chambers, "My Pharaoh... I have returned as you requested me to do so......"  
  
~~~~  
  
Well, this is another chapter finished, hope everyone enjoyed it *walks away* next chapter will be up, but I'm unsure of the time of when it'll happen.   
  
I STRONGLY advise people to go to my profile and read my 'current status' block of text there before they start expecting other chapters (owh, they will come alright, you just wanna read that block of text to know when), it concerns anyone reading my stories and having a tendency on having me on author alert!! 


	8. Power to frame

I've found myself set up with a free day from school (teachers checking the exams and all, I faintly fear, no need for students to whine at them then, right?) Well... gives me time to write another chapter.   
  
For the reviewers:  
  
The Lady Winged Knight  
  
*blinks* wow, ya know, I opened up my hotmail account and saw it loaded with messages from fanfiction.net's dear and beloved email-bot *takes out story stats* NO-one ever reviewed for each chapter!! *glomps you* thankies thankies, hope you'll enjoy each upcoming chapter!!   
  
Warning; I better say this before you start reading this chapter; two pairings: R/H and Y/A(YY), all fluffiness so....... Run away if you don't like it, dun flame me cause I warned ya (pairing of Y/A(YY) was also in the summary) (it's merely a bit of fluffy... ya know me *puts on angel face*)  
  
Owh, besides, I have placed Atemu's palace down in Memphis, just so people know.  
  
[Power to frame]  
  
Ryou returned down the hall, "I sure hope Yugi will be alright" he muttered to himself as he passed several rooms, "He seems so different from the others" he looked up as he stood in front of a door and he began to smile, "He will be alright" he concluded and opened the door, his face beaming as he stepped inside, "Shukun!" he called out and grinned madly, waiting for a response as he looked around the room, "Well, it seems you still know our differences" a voice whispered behind him as Ryou felt how strong arms embraced him from behind, "of course I do..." he sighed as he leaned back, "how can I forget?" he smiled softly as the man behind him shook his head, "I sometimes wonder...." They both began to laugh softly as the man began to cherish Ryou's stomach, slipping his hands under the servant's shirt, "Ryou, you are late..." the silverhaired guy widened his eyes, "I am?" he asked and felt the other man nuzzle his neck, inhaling the scent of food imbedded in his hair "yes you are, did that Yugi-kid arrive this day?"   
  
"Yes, he did arrive this day..." Ryou whispered, missing the ministrations to his body and he turned around, "Honda?" he looked into brown eyes with a worried look, "yesterday, Ryou, the Pharaoh took an escort of guards along with a few supply-horses with him out in the desert... he comes back with that boy, who's almost Atemu himself, but in younger years" Ryou nodded, he knew that Honda was the son of the former guard captain, he grew up with the pharaoh, "what are you implying, Honda-kun?" he tilted his head slightly as Honda frowned.  
  
"What I'm implying, or better, wondering, is how Atemu could lose his escorts and those horses and return with a boy who is immediately raised to the status of a personal servant... Mastani never displeased him, did she?" Ryou shook his head, "the pharaoh was always ordering extra's for her... (he looked away) but he somehow changed his mind, I believe Yugi means more to him than Mastani had ever"   
  
Honda chuckled, a worried look still on his face, "Mastani is a very sweet girl, but she's spoiled by her former high status, keep an eye on her, Ryou" he watched how the white nodded, "I will, but she's still in her room, refusing to come out" he shrugged, "but I will be careful" he then grinned, "but why are we spending our time with talking? If I may inquire?" he watched how Honda grinned as well, "owh, I don't know, we could change that..." he softly kissed Ryou and felt how the white began to shiver in joy, "owh, and one more thing...." He said as he pulled back, "Yugi belongs to the Pharaoh, I can get you out of trouble with others, but not from Atemu... don't mislead yourself by Yugi's appearance, love, the moon was red in my dreams, it replayed my father's death....." Ryou gasped, "will Yugi?!" he stammered and touched his lips, "just don't do anything to bring a fit into this palace... we will all be needed soon" Honda knew better than to simply shrug it off as a dream, he was known to see warnings of the gods in rare occasions, "To bad Seth must rely on his pebbles" he muttered and Ryou started to laugh, nodding, "I will be careful if it pleases you, Honda-kun, at any rate, you are always so generous to me..." Ryou watched how Honda paled slightly, knowing how sneaky the guy in front of him could be regarding to their relationship, "you can be such a cheat sometimes..."   
  
-At Atemu's room-  
  
He was looking out of his room as Yugi called out to him, making his return known, "alright, Yugi" he answered but kept staring outside, watching how the sun was lowering behind the horizon.  
  
Yugi frowned and slowly took a step towards the man by the window, holding his breath to await any reaction but none came, Yugi's face showing a mischievous hint of daring as he casually but dead silently strode over and stood behind the pharaoh, following his gaze for a while and he tried his best to suppress an amused giggle as Atemu was still not aware of his proximity, his view shot to the side and he squealed before crossing the room in a hurry.  
  
"Huh..." Atemu widened his eyes at the squealing sound and he turned around, seeing how Yugi crossed the room quickly and was overlooking the large map that decorated the wall, the boy's eyes were shining in excitement and Atemu sighed, 'it couldn't hurt that much' he thought before he strolled over, "you like it? It's the map of the entire kingdom" he said and Yugi nodded avidly, "it's.. it's so huge!" he whispered and started to reach out and trail the Nile river but a strong hand grabbed that of his before it could touch the surface, "Yugi... do not touch it; it's been handmade and painted on the finest silk, I do not want you to touch it, ever, understood?" Yugi nodded and started to work his hand back, a soft impish mew sounded from deep within him with every pull and Atemu frowned, loosening his grip, "now, Yugi..." Atemu started and Yugi looked up at him, "there are a few things I want you to know, you shouldn't have any trouble with them: you have a very high status and I will seek some additional clothing for you, also I want you to take care of this room and my personal care, like for instance... you will fill my bath..." he stepped aside, waiting to see if his faint hint was picked up by the boy.  
  
Yugi patiently waited for Atemu to finish speaking, but became bored when the pharaoh stopped to look at him, "eh... owh, what's in there?!" he scurried trough the room to gaze up at a reinforced door, he tried to open it but found that it was locked, along with the firm hand that the royal pharaoh placed on his shoulder, "that room is off limits for you, you never want to go in there... now, wasn't my order clear?" Atemu looked into the violet eyes as Yugi pouted, turning and entering the bathroom adjacent to the room they were currently in.  
  
"hmm" Atemu looked at the reinforced door, a look of pain on his face before he turned to sit at the table, he grabbed a sheet of papyrus and began to write, knowing that it would take Yugi quite another hour to fill the bath... Time enough for the pharaoh to finish some tasks that Yugi's arrival brought along with him  
  
""...To the governor of the city of Heliopolis.   
  
I have decided to place Mastani back to the position of palace servant, instead of personal servant, I know you are very proud of her having the status of my personal caretaker, but I have met a boy who proves to be even more capable than the servant who you offered to me already was. His name is Yugi... I am planning on keeping Mastani in the household under condition that she won't bring to much trouble over herself, in which case that she will, her family may take her back with themselves... Do not see this as an insult to Heliopolis or you, we both know about Mastani's temper...""  
  
Atemu looked up from his writing as he heard a noise, watching how Yugi scurried trough the room to light the torches, he hadn't even noticed that the sun was giving less and less light in the twilight of the evening and he nodded to himself, 'without having given the order as well' he thought as he watched how Yugi lit the last torch and approached him, bowing, "your bath is ready, my pharaoh" the tricoloured boy whispered and Atemu frowned, "Yugi, you have only been gone for a little while! You... you do know that the water has to be heated?" he felt a bit of strange and unfamiliar amusement coming over him, the warm and friendly type of amusement; obviously Yugi had filled the bath with cold water, but a shake from the boy's head told him wrong, "no my Pharaoh... the water is very warm" the royalty then felt his patience snap and he stood up, his eyes cold as he turned to enter the bathroom, "Yugi, you are in no position to make jokes!" he snarled as the boy followed him, his crimson eyes focused on the bath, the scent of perfumed oil reaching his nose and he dipped his hand into the water, widening his eyes in shock and he pulled away with a gasp, "that's... that's..." he held his hand protectively as he watched it's skin turning red, "that's boiling hot!!" he stared at the boy next to him who was looking at the ground, "did you not feel for yourself, slave?" he asked trough clenched teeth and Yugi shook his head   
  
"I don't have any problems with the heat" Yugi whispered and demonstrated by slipping his hand through the water, keeping it submerged as he looked at Atemu.  
  
'how...' Atemu frowned, deciding to shrug it off, "lower the temperature with cold water!" he ordered and watched how Yugi filled a wooden bucket with water from a canal in the bathroom, adding it by the hot bathwater.  
  
"that's enough" Yugi immediately placed the bucket back on the ground and averted his eyes as Atemu undid his clothes, dropped into the bath and leaned back, closing his eyes.  
  
'well... I guess this is all I have left' Yugi thought sadly as he grabbed a cloth and began to wash his master, not noticing that Atemu was watching his every movement.   
  
'This... ain't so bad!' Yugi started to smile a bit as he started to work on the man's right arm, leaning over the bath, 'me expected much worser things!' he smiled a bit more and began to hum softly to himself, 'just some stupid little job MeMe used to order me' he widened his eyes and hesitated for a moment, MeMe was not his mother, but she had taken care of him in the village... Yugi looked at Atemu's face, the face of the man who destroyed his home in one action, and found crimson orbs examining his face most carefully, "they deserved it..." a tenor, grown up voice answered his thoughts as Atemu raised himself slightly, "what happened to your mother?" he looked at Yugi, noticed how the violet eyes were wide in fear, "yes, I can read your thoughts..." Atemu started, inching his face closer to that of the boy, "oh well..." he whispered and connected his lips with that of Yugi, his mouth demanding Yugi to submit himself, showing a strong sense of dominant willpower.  
  
Yugi's heart was beating faster and faster as he gripped the border of the bath, his right hand began to shake and suddenly, Atemu pulled back, looking shocked at Yugi as his chest began to redden from the nails that had digged into his chest and pulled down, "NO!" he could hear Yugi scream out and watched how the boy stumbled away, panting as scared violet eyes met crimson versions, crimson that was slow but steadily turned to display only two emotions; coldness and anger.  
  
~~~~   
  
*cries* sorry! Me wanted to write even more, but then this chapter would get even longer, and that's not that attractive to read (I know what it's like to read from a screen, I do it every day) well... please read and review, just press that button in the left corner and spare a few 1 minute of your time to type something for me to read! Me humbly asks of you! *holds Yugi-chibi tightly*   
  
Japanese words (Japanese in Egypt? Hey, it's my story!):  
  
shukun = master 


	9. Gentle coaching

Thanks for all the people who have been so kind to review!!  
  
Unfortunately, this chapter will most likely be a bridge: it is short but contains very valuable things (or better said: it is a bridge for me to write onto the more clearer parts without bumping my nose)  
  
[Gentle Coaching]  
  
Yugi froze as he saw the anger and coldness in Atemu's eyes, "I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." he whispered as he looked away, hearing how the other man rose from the bath and left the water, "Yugi, give me a towel" he reached out, took a towel from the desk he was sitting against and raised it into the air, still not daring to look at the Pharaoh who was drying himself with the cloth, "Yugi, tell me something more about your parents and your home village?" Atemu mentioned as he left the bathroom, searching for something to wear.  
  
"eh... I, I have no parents, Pharaoh... I never knew them. I was raised by the villagers who took me in... I know I was very little..." Yugi's voice trailed away as he remembered his raising in the village and he quietly followed Atemu, staying in the middle of the room, "a woman had just lost her son, so I could be placed with her easily and... well, she sort of taught me everything I needed to know!" he lowered his eyes to the ground and waited for Atemu to finish dressing.  
  
"Yugi... I have never even heard of your village existing" Yugi felt how he was forced to look into the face of the Pharaoh, the crimson eyes were again searching his soul and Yugi bit his lip softly, trying to shut out the emotions in his violet orbs "well, I am going to teach you little bit about serving, I guess" he watched how Atemu smiled softly in an arrogant way as he slowly moved a finger over the smaller boy's lips.   
  
Then he gently laid a hand behind Yugi's head, "first... I expect you to allow me to kiss you..." with that, Atemu slowly brushed his lips against Yugi's.  
  
'no... not again...' Yugi closed his eyes as he was again confronted with the Pharaoh's demanding... Yugi could like it, but not from the person in front of him 'I have to stop' he alerted himself but he could not move away and he felt a pressure building up in the front of his head.  
  
"And second... you will learn to give me what I want" Atemu said as he loosened his grip, allowing Yugi to discover that Atemu had carried him over to the bed and the royalty sat besides him, looking over him longingly, "you will give everything for you Pharaoh, won't you, Yugi? Wouldn't want to see me happy?" Atemu grinned a bit as he slipped a hand underneath Yugi's shirt, moving over the chest before he removed the piece of clothing and he leaned in for another kiss, "obey me, Yugi, make me happy" he muttered before kissing the boy who was now being pressed into the pillows, the feel of soft flesh enthralling the pharaoh...  
  
But a sudden cry and a force on his chest made him pull back, Atemu looked confused as Yugi tried to push him off while making soft mewing noises in distress, "no! get off of me!! Leave me alone!" Yugi cried out as he pulled himself away from Atemu and stared at the ground, shivering uncontrollably.  
  
Atemu sighed softly and turned away from Yugi, "alright, get some sleep" he whispered and laid down with his back to the boy, Yugi shifted his stare to the smooth and developed shoulder-junction for a while before turning on his other side and he nuzzled the pillow he was resting on, tears were rolling over his cheeks but he kept any sound firmly inside.   
  
Yugi's shoulders began to shake lesser as he slowly started to fall asleep, one last thought made itself aware in his mind... 'so... being the personal servant... just means I'm the pharaoh's whore...' the thought kept bouncing around in the back of his mind as he fell asleep.  
  
That night, Yugi was plagued by a dream of a trail of touch moving over his slender form... and lips parting to whisper unhearable words underneath the cold stare of crimson eyes.   
  
~~~~   
  
As said, this chapter was a bridge, the next chapter will be longer, good things is that I already planned out on the next 2 chapters and I expect things to go rather smooth for me soon, if people won't send assasins out after next chapter... *mutters to self* daaaaamn, this was some bad writing, sorry readers, I'll see if I can rewrite it somedays, I don't have the vision for it at the moment, suggestions in any kind are welcome! 


	10. The Forbidden Room

Thanks for all the people who have been so kind to review!! (I simply copy and paste so the latest reviewers are on top)  
  
mangaamine=huge fan   
  
blushes Thanx! I really like hearing so well, here is your next chapter, I'll work on the next as soon as I can (which, come to think, is what I do with every chapter)  
  
Pharaoh Chrispy   
  
Dun kill Yami just yet, alright? He's way to good-looking to be quartered and burned or anything the like. Owh... a non graphic lemon eh? Hmm, I think you'll have to debate with the other readers on that... hmm, I'm not really down to a graphic lemon yet, just lots of fluffyness (which lunges towards lemon though), I really think there will be a few down the end or so... let me get back to you on this...  
  
Strega  
  
Yep, I have read the other stories, and to be honest, I sometimes find it boring, I mean, in real live, people don't match that easily.  
  
sakurablossom   
  
Hmm, I think you're actually right, he hasn't arrived yet scratches head owh, there's really no need to worry, almost everyone of the main characterline will get their appearance... I'm just unsure about what to do with Joey, uhm... read the author note on the end of this chapter, okay?  
  
TJ   
  
thanx! That's the purpose, isn't it? To have people like it... good it's working with you!   
  
The lady winged Knight  
  
grins didn't get your review a bit, but now I do. I was already afraid I had missed a connection in the story or something (I hate that; to write a cliffhanger and the next chapter doesn't synchronise on that, growl!)  
  
Dun worry, I'm not telling what the future will be bringing...  
  
Again, my humble thanks for all the readers who have taken up the unnoticeable 2 minutes of their time to place a review! awards plushie yugi-dolls to faithful reviewers  
  
Uhm, I am going to pronounce a warning here... heads up!:  
  
CURIOUSITY KILLED THE YUGI (sort of).... Violence in this chapter.  
  
[The forbidden room]  
  
Yugi slowly awoke from his sleep, his breath stopped as he checked for anything, or anyone, holding him, but nothing was there except for the blankets that were covering his body.   
  
---  
  
"Mighty Pharaoh, my apologies for waking you... but I have important messages from the almighty gods" Atemu lazily opened one eye and glanced at the man standing in the room, "Seth..." he slowly raised himself from the bed and looked at the high priest, "what is it?" he muttered and Seth shook his head, "I'm afraid we must go to the temple, oh mighty one" he watched as Atemu began to dress himself and his eyes wandered towards the bed, and the little heap that was hidden underneath the sheets.  
  
"damn it's early" Atemu whispered softly to himself as he looked outside, the sun had just begun to rise, rising early wasn't really something Atemu could be cheered with, and if it wasn't for the fact that the gods had spoken, perhaps, he would be strongly tempted to let the priest be dragged off towards somewhere deep and barren.  
  
"Se.." he turned around and immediately noticed the sneer on the high priest's face as his eyes were resting on Yugi's sleeping form. Atemu shifted his glance towards his life image as well (who had purposely pulled the blankets over himself) and he smirked softly, he could tease Seth a little bit "Yugi is a very sweet boy, so obedient, so helpful" he noticed how Seth looked at him bewildered, "he's everything I could want in a servant" with that, Atemu walked towards the door and grinned, 'or, he will be the servant I want him to be very soon' he thought and leaded Seth out, the high priest often had experienced the pharaoh's former servants, and he knew that they had never obeyed him... which was always an amusement to the ruler of Egypt.  
  
"So I guess it's very important news that you yourself take the time to wake me instead of a slave?" Atemu asked and Seth nodded, "it seemed better that way... owh, I forgot, we have need of the mirror..." Atemu froze and sighed, "must we?" he hissed and Seth nodded carefully, "said that sooner, you fool!" with that, Atemu turned and paced back to his room, growling softly.   
  
---  
  
Yugi yawned and stretched, rubbing his chest as he shook the sheets off of his body and he smiled, "good plan to fake sleeping till they were gone" he grinned and looked around the room, deciding what to do next, "Atemu hasn't given me any orders, so I'm free to do as I want" he grinned widely and was just about to move off of the bed when Atemu re-entered the room, and Yugi froze as the pharaoh walked past.   
  
"Stupid Priest" Atemu muttered and opened the large door, opening a chamber and he quickly snatched a golden mirror from its place, he knew the place of every item in the chamber blindfolded and he was back out in a second. He strode over to the door and left the room, not having even noticed Yugi at all.  
  
"Hmm, am I invisible?" Yugi muttered and shrugged, bouncing off of the bed and he landed steadily on the ground, "I don't look invisible" he walked around the room a bit, watching the map of Egypt with awe, who had ever thought the land he lived in to be that big... but he soon got bored with the map and went to the bathroom to wash himself, "now the pharaoh isn't around, I don't need to be so alerted" he whispered and quickly cleaned himself.  
  
When he left the pool to wash he froze as he looked at the door, the open door to the forbidden room...  
  
-Atemu and Seth-  
  
"Amun-ra, powerful creator of worlds, Please hear my call" Atemu watched how Seth attempted to call upon the god, "show the future clear and swift" at once, the mirror Atemu was holding began to glow and it then showed an empty temple room, but what shocked Atemu the most was that the building was ruined, destroyed by hands of man.  
  
He gritted his teeth and stood up, the mirror landed on the floor and broke in glass shatters, reflecting his furious face in million versions, "I will not tolerate this untruthfulness!!!" servants to the temple outside on the grounds startled at the shouting and some of them dared a look through the windows, watching the High Priest and the Pharaoh in silence, waiting for the imminent calling of the executioner.  
  
"My Pharaoh!!" Seth slowly kneeled on the ground as he looked up at the ruler of Egypt, "the mirror showed the future... please! ...you... my Pharaoh... you will see your cities crumble to dust lest you... lest you..." the high priest stammered, the eyes of Atemu had never intimidated them, up until now... the crimson orbs narrowed and Atemu growled, "Hold your tongue Priest!!" his voice thundered through the temple, "This land was built upon by my ancestors! My parents fought to keep it in one piece from barbarian outlanders... I WILL NOT LOOSE THAT WHAT IS MINE!! Egypt and its followers are MINE!!" With that, Atemu turned around and left the religious grounds, "Everyone who refuses to obey my command, will be severely punished!" he yelled, knowing that soon, the entire country would know, a fact he often used to its very expense.  
  
"Pharaoh..." Seth whispered as he watched the ruler of Egypt walk away.  
  
"Let him..." a soft voice was heard from the dark and a cloaked figure stepped forward, "I find it easier not to believe it as well..." Seth turned and smiled, "but... you cannot change destiny... we are mere humans and unable to do so" he removed the rope around the figure's waist and the cloak slipped off, "Theana... my love" Seth weaved his fingers through brown hair as he admired the woman in front of him, before gently kissing the female tenderly.  
  
"No... we humans cannot change destiny..." Theana whispered before returning the kiss, she was a servant to the Pharaoh, but Seth had always loved her more than anyone else.   
  
-Yugi and the forbidden room-  
  
Many voices in his mind were telling him not to go, but he slowly felt himself decreasing the distance to the room, just 3 three steps to go and he was at the threshold.  
  
Two steps left; he was wondering so much what he would find in the room...  
  
One step left, he was standing in front of the threshold; Atemu had told him he could never ever go into that room... 'because it was locked.. but it's not locked now..." Yugi contemplated and narrowed his eyes, 'perhaps I could... perhaps it wouldn't be so bad!' he took a deep breath and stepped into the room.  
  
"Owh!" Yugi let out an astonished gasp and he walked further into the room, "the objects here... they..." he walked over to a table and he picked up a child's rattle and shook it a bit, "these are all baby-toys" he then walked over to a chest and opened it, finding that it was filled with boyprince clothings, "these are from Atemu!" he looked around the room again and suddenly he understood the reason why he wasn't allowed to enter this room; it held Atemu's entire past.  
  
"But... But why keep it hidden?" he whispered sadly as he walked towards the other side of the room, remembering the stern eyes of the Pharaoh and he noticed a stack of papyrus scrolls.  
  
"Please... answer me!" he pleaded as he opened one scroll, it was a message to the people to declare the birth of the new heir to the throne.  
  
He laid the scroll aside and opened the next, it declared the death of the Pharaoh and his wife and Yugi gasped, he twitched and his elbow bumped against an object and he hastily placed the papyri back as something fell on the ground.  
  
"A ball..." Yugi slowly kneeled on the ground and he reached out, it was a golden ball which shone mystically in the eyes of the servant.  
  
Yugi smiled softly and began to feel light in his body as he began to play with the round object, humming softly to himself as he became absorbed by the golden shine.  
  
"WHAT are you doing?!?" Yugi looked into the direction of the blazing voice and a strong hand locked around his wrist, yanking the boy from the ground and Yugi felt how a hand slapped across his face "I told you not to enter this room, it was FORBIDDEN!" crimson eyes watched how the boy struggled in the tight grasp.  
  
"Atemu!" Yugi cried out, a second hand grasped the collar of his clothes and he felt his air being cut off, "I am the Pharaoh for you, slave!" Atemu let go of the collar and turned around, pulling Yugi roughly with him and he threw the boy down in the middle of the hall, where the boy slowly tried to get up.  
  
"Guards! Take him to the yard, fifty whiplashes for disobedience!" Yugi felt how strong arms grabbed his wrists again, streaks of pain indicated that they were seriously being damaged, "Let me go! Please!" he yelled as he was being dragged away, shutting his eyes in pain as a few locks of his hair were grasped along and tears filled into his eyes.  
  
"Get the whip!" he heard one of the guards yell as he was rudely being thrown onto the sand of the yard, but he had little moment to catch his breath as his shirt was cut open by the guard's sword and he was bound into a kneeling position, 'what are they going to do?! Why are they binding me?!' his heart was beating rapidly and suddenly a sharp pain ran over his back, "awh!" he rolled his head back and cried out as another sharp pain put his backside in flames, tears dripped from his eyes and through them, he could see how Atemu watched how he was being put in pain, his face clear of any emotions 'cept that of rage, 'did I do... so many wrong?' Yugi bit his lip as he tried not to cry out, a pain formed at the back of his mind but more than ever, Yugi tried to push it away, admitting in the punishment and his violet eyes never left the face of the Pharaoh in front him.  
  
Atemu watched how Yugi received the lashes with only soft inward mews of pain, he didn't scream or yell or plead like other slaves had done, the boy merely looked at him with the same innocent and calm expression as ever on his face.  
  
'He disobeyed the rules, that's why I'm punishing him' he thought, but his conscious kept telling him that he knew the real reason... Atemu knew the truth, but like anyone else, he choose to turn away from reality.  
  
"Lock him up in the second small room when you're done" Atemu said as he turned away, leaving the yard silently.  
  
Yugi felt his lips tremble as he watched the Pharaoh leave him in his pain, 'no... please don't go!' he silently pleaded, how much he wanted not to; seeing how Atemu witnessed his pain was soothing, as if the man was his only pillar to hang onto, 'Atemu... why can't you, why must you?' the boy hardly felt the pain anymore as his mind was completely taken up by confusion and sorrow...   
  
sighs finally... that is over. looks at audience I'm not intending on hurting Yugi for quite a long time, I just needed to give him a bit of spark for upcoming chapters. And for all the warnings in the summary, don't people agree with me that I'm putting Yugi through much pain instead of fluff? frowns not the intention, lmao, I'll have to make it up.  
  
Owh! And a little request from this authoress to the audience that support me so well, in accordance to sakurablossom (he/she, she?)... Subject: Joey (Jounouchi) and his role in the story winches argh, I have to spill a little bit, owh well; He's a soldier in the army... and I reaaally want him paired up with someone (is somewhat necessary)... so...  
  
JOUNOUCHI COUPLING IS OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS  
  
Mail me, place it by your review, I dun quite care on the way you contact me, even use the wireless... just make your vote!! Most votes wins, by ties I will pull a favour or place a match between those, winner takes all.  
  
Good luck and see you next chapter! 


	11. Forgive me?

hides behind reinforced doors sorry for hurting Yugi this much.... I know everyone did not want that to happen to Yugi, but I just had to do it... anyways! Fluff in this chapter!   
  
[Forgive me?]  
  
Yugi woke up with the rays of the sun shining in his face and he wrinkled his nose, "it's morning..." he whispered and tried to get up from the pile of horse blankets on the ground, he immediately winched from the pain as the wounds on his back were stretched, they had closed during the night, but the movements of the boy caused some of them to open back again, "ah!" the boy cowered and remembered that his back had been torn open by the fifty whiplashes from his punishment yesterdays.  
  
After his punishment, which had taken place under the cold eyes of Atemu, Yugi had been dragged over to a lone room in the lower sections of the palace, he was then thrown onto the horse blankets and the room was barred.  
  
He slowly, painful but steadily, rose from his position and walked up to the window, he was lucky that the room wasn't underground in the basement, by the cells, and he stared outside.  
  
As he watched from afar how the city began to awaken, he grabbed hold of the bars and sniffled, "they could've better killed me..." he whispered softly as his back felt like hot sand being thrown onto his wounds, and tears filled his eyes a second time.  
  
"I did not want to hurt anyone..." he looked down and heard how the door opened, he turned around quickly and braced himself in case the guards were to take him away in another tight grip once more, but he froze as stern crimson eyes looked at him.   
  
"Pharaoh......" Yugi whispered and tears filled his eyes even more, running over his face as he backed up against the wall, shivering from fear and pain, "I'm sorry, I will never... I promise! Don't hurt me again!" he choked out and noticed that his voice was hoarse, but the pharaoh looked at him mockingly, "I should've known you couldn't obey me..." he then motioned to someone behind him, "clean his wounds and clothe him" A person then stepped from behind Atemu, followed by a maid holding clothes.  
  
"Ryou..." Yugi felt his eyes sparkle as the young man knelt by him, the tricoloured boy leaned a bit more towards the silverhair, though the chocolate brown eyes were not gentle as they usually were; they were almost as stern as that of the pharaoh and Yugi winched as the maid started to wash his back with cold water.   
  
"good, that's enough" Atemu said as Yugi was fully clothed and Ryou and the maid stood up, bowing at the Pharaoh before they left the room.  
  
"Yugi... Come with me" Atemu turned around and walked away, not seeing how Yugi tried to follow him with hurt written all over his face.  
  
"I have a few important persons coming over today, you will stay at a small distant, but in hearing range" Atemu dictated as he made his way to the hall, "I will not tolerate any kind of disobedience, you hear me" he stopped at the entrance to the garden and looked back at Yugi, "well?"   
  
"Yes my Pharaoh..." Yugi muttered, "I will obey your sole command" he slowly followed the ruler of Egypt outside, his feet swiping at the sand as they crossed the yard.   
  
"Yugi, stay here" Atemu ordered and walked further alone, meeting with two men.  
  
"Y-yes... my... pharaoh" Yugi muttered and turned around, staring over the garden as he focused his ears to listen on the conversation.   
  
-2 hours later-  
  
Yugi was following a small beetle as it crawled across the sands, crouching on the ground, it had been so long and the strangers were still talking to the pharaoh, it was so... boring.  
  
But, it was so silent... Yugi looked around and saw that the strangers were leaving the garden, and Atemu was sitting on a small bench, staring in front of him.  
  
"Ah..." Yugi stood up and slowly approached the bench, crouching in front of Atemu and he looked up at the pharaoh, finding that the ruler hardly noticed him being there, "Atemu, ruler of the hot sands, is sitting all by himself..." Yugi slowly began to speak, smiling widely, "No-one sitting with him, cause they don't know..." his voice began to take on a form of singing as he intently watched the Pharaoh, "May he rule his lands well, so ever alone? Can he know what's across the mountains, across the seas? Does he know how high the falcons fly, how strong the current flows.." Atemu's eyes flashed to focus on the boy and Yugi stopped singing, stumbling backwards, "I'm sorry, my pharaoh!"   
  
Atemu stopped his thinking and looked at the boy, again, he noticed how much Yugi looked like him and he smiled softly, "Yugi... come here" He beckoned the boy to come closer, "Don't be afraid... come here"   
  
Yugi swallowed and got up on his feet, approaching the other man carefully, "I'm not afraid..." he whispered and Atemu smiled, "good..." He gently pulled the younger boy into his lap, "my sweet Yugi, you are such a good boy" he closed his arms around the sleek body and sighed, resting his head in the multicoloured hair, "I'm not mad anymore, Yugi, not at you... I shouldn't have let that door open" he whispers, his crimson eyes displaying a soft hint of gentleness as they looked over the garden.  
  
"Pharaoh?" Yugi muttered as he frowned at the pharaoh's behaviour, 'does he truly have some good inside of him?' he squeaked a bit as he felt Atemu softly kiss his ear, his cheek, his neck, and he couldn't help but like it, there was a hidden tenderness he liked to discover... Yugi slowly raised his head and looked into the crimson eyes, his own were shining nervously but he bit his lip and continued to stare into Atemu's eyes  
  
"You know... not many have been able to look into my eyes for that long" Atemu smiled softly and brushed Yugi's blonde bangs out of the boy's face, "I might start to like you..." He whispered and pressed his lips against Yugi's.  
  
As Atemu pulled back, Yugi still looked unsure "You forgive me?" he asked, waiting for the pharaoh to look at him scolding again, but Atemu just narrowed his eyes, "Yes, I do forgive you, but make sure it will never happen again"   
  
-------  
  
I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible

_snuggles readers and reviewers_


	12. Dark horizons

Next chapter of 'free of guilt', sorry for the delay!  
  
Big thanks and lots of love to those who reviewed (by email, ff . net or msn)  
  
A/N's to reviewers (longish, scroll through to the long white space if ya like):  
  
12  
**Strega**   
Yeah well, usually I don't care that much about delays, I mean, I personally rather have a story that updates each month and is good at each chapter, than one which updates each day and holds so much errors and is not pleasant to read, but this was incredible long delay  
  
**Snow Angel  
**No problem   
  
**Dragoness of Fire**   
Hmm, I've seen the newest episoded of yugioh, there were horses indeed   
  
**Yana5**   
Here's your chapter   
  
**Charmeleon**   
I would've done it if it was possible, but I have floppy below and zipfloppy upstairs, my floppies have the tendence to get their sectors scrambled, rendering them useless, so that wasn't an option (I usually use my site-space though, but I had no I-net connection)  
  
**Cathrath **  
I do? Well, I am surely trying to put Yami as nasty (I keep the scene in mind that Isis showed Seto with the ring, when Seto got obelisk t tormentor; when Yami is sitting on his throne while his priests fight against Seto's little rebbellion? Yami sure looked a bit arrogant in my eyes).  
Can Yugi melt Yami's heart? Hehe, I am not spilling any plotlines, you'll have to read!  
  
**loveranime-smiles-09 **  
Thanx for saying so, glad you like it.   
  
**Anime Crazed**   
Didn't update soon, hope ya forgive me? Thnx for reviewing!  
  
**cwthewolf **  
Hmm, the title might return in this chapter, well, in Holland princes tend to turn kings, and then return to princes, if I remember correctly (I dun care much about my land's kingdom)   
  
**loveranime-smiles-09 and animemanga=huge fan )**   
  
loveranime-smiles-09: thanx for saying so, I'm actually blushing nice to hear this!  
animemanga=huge fan: I am sure there are many persons on from whom I can still learn a lot, though. Well, I'm not arrogant, nor have a big ego, not at all, but I know I'm good when I want to be. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
**Strega **  
Wouldn't it be great that I'm able to make you hate a character you like so much? This is just a fanfic, so the real Yami remains the kind person he simply is.  
Yugi already has a backbone, I dun need to give it to him, he started this story off with a fine firm one. (Vices, what's the meaning of that word? Teach me please!) And just as with Cathrath, I'm not giving off any plotlines.  
  
**Pharaohs Angel   
**Thank you, hope you like this chapter.   
  
**Yana5**   
Thnx!  
  
**Tenshi Girl**   
Roflmao! Like to see what ya make of this chapter!

* * *

**[Dark Horizons]  
**  
Yugi snuggled into the pillow and sighed contently, yesterday had been rather peaceful, and he felt quite content with the morning sun slowly shining into the room.   
  
"Yugi..." He heard Atemu murmur and he grinned as the other guy huddled closer to him, softly embracing him.  
  
"Pharaoh? It's morning, didn't you say you had important meetings and all?" he whispered and felt how Atemu startled, "damn, yes!" the larger weight shifted away from him and he silently watched how Atemu ran through the room and entered the bathroom, emerging in full clothing exactly 2 minutes later and Atemu quickly left the room.  
  
Yugi chuckled and jumped out of bed, he stretched his body and began to cleaning the room, softly humming to himself.

* * *

Atemu sighed as he went on his way to the throneroom, back to audiences, back to the problems a ruler of Egypt burdens.  
  
He crossed the room and sat down on the royal seat, a servant placed a glass of wine besides him and retreated, for the rest he was enveloped in silence.  
  
"Where's Yugi? I want him by my side for the meeting" he called, his voice bouncing against the stoneworks around him.  
  
"Your personal servant is unable to be here, your Highness, allow me to take his place, though" a voice sounded from his right and Atemu lowered his jaw a bit in a sly grin, "why can't he be here, Priest?" he questioned and drank from his wine, waiting for an answer.  
  
Seth looked at the pharaoh and tried to keep his face calm-looking, "He is doing his servant chores" he replied, trying to keep the malice out of his voice, "I chose not to disturb him as it would be a good oppurtunity to make his status clear to him" he explained and Atemu nodded, "very well, who do we have today?"  
  
Seth smiled and opened a scroll, reading from it, "we have several villagers with requests for a listening ear; we have several counsellors from heliopolis and one from Tiftisa , and...."  
  
"And what?"Atemu gritted his teeth as he waited for Seth to finish his speech, "we have the captain of the guard with a soldier" Seth finished and looked at the tricoloured man in front of him, "has been in lock-up since... yes, two months ago, arrived with the slave-cargo from one of the more lesser important villages yesterday" Atemu nodded and brought his hand to his chin, thinking silently, "alright, let's begin" he ordered and didn't have to wait long before several villagers entered the throneroom and bowed in deep respect.  
  
"Tell me your troubles, men" Atemu said, seeing, feeling the fear that radiated from the men in front of him.  
  
One of the men stepped forward and bowed a second time, "My pharaoh, we are villagers from the isles up north, by the sea... we have had very disturbing sights when we looked over the ocean..." he glanced back at the other men and another one came forth, "We saw ships, my lord, warships, but we could not determine their origin... they disappeared in the mists everytime, and we always see them at the same time; just before Amun-Ra is eaten by goddess Net" the man hesitated and then continued, Atemu listening closely, "the sky turns red, like blood, and we hear horns blowing... my pharaoh, there are warships on the sea, bringing fog with them as they sail..."   
  
Atemu frowned and crossed his arms, "and each one of you has seen these ships?" the group stepped aside and a shaking man raised his hand, "I've seen them, my lord, together with my wife, and a few other women saw them on other days... the ships were heavily armed, and they were sailing towards the river Nile, straigth at us, but everytime fog would envelope them and they would disappear, never coming closer"   
  
He closed his eyes and thought deeply, smiling a feral grin and he stood up, "My followers, I must send you back, your eyes are being mislead by trickery, surely there is a darkling among you who is able to conjure these images... go to the palace temple and ask the priests to place a blessing upon you to undo the spell... Egypt is guarded by the Shadow Powers, no land would attack it" he then motioned for them to leave, and as the villagers left, he glanced at Seth, who shrugged, "probably something wrong in the food" they both said at the same time.

* * *

Ryou walked calmly through the hallways, Honda had been to busy for him, so that left him with wandering about, his chores were well finished and he was getting quite bored.  
  
And whenever Ryou got bored, he would visit his friends.  
  
Thus the silverhair ended up by Atemu's private quarters, and he peered inside through the gap in the door, "Yugi-chan!" he grinned and stepped inside, watching how the boy smiled at him and continued his work: cleaning the desk, "how're you this morning, Ryou-kun?" Yugi asked and Ryou walked up to him, "I'm doing pretty alright, as ever" brown eyes studied the boy and concern flashed into the eyes, "Yugi? Is your back still hurting?" he ask worried but Yugi shook his head and gave the other servant a broad smile, "no, it isn't, me is feeling excellent, why do you ask?"   
  
Ryou smiled and shook his head softly, "I was just concerned, that's all, I mean, you did got a nasty beating" he whispered and Yugi looked away, "I rather not talk about it anymore, I've learned my lesson well" he turned and entered the bathroom to get some more water, "I was wrong, nothing to do about that" Ryou nodded and looked around, "well, you sure know how to clean up" he commented and Yugi smiled as he entered back again.  
  
"Well, I've had enough practice, of some sort" the teen replied and Ryou frowned, "but you were found in a pagan village, forest dwellers?" Yugi nodded and shrugged, "so? Nothing much difference here" he said as he started to clean the desk, carefully laying away some objects.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so" Ryou said and smiled, "well, I'll be on my way again" he said and planted a soft kiss on Yugi's cheek, "see ya later" he said as he left the room, leaving Yugi behind with a soft blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, see ya around" Yugi whispered and grinned a bit, watched how silver hair left around the corner.

* * *

"Next!" Atemu shouted and took another sip from his wine, sighing, he really hated counsellors, but they were just the type of people he couldn't afford to put away with, so he ended up listening to their monotone voices and road-long reports.  
  
"My pharaoh.... The counsellor of Tiftisa" Seth whispered and Atemu unwillingly brought his attention back, taking the person standing in front of him up into memory, "Tiftisa... is a Nubian village" he summed up, "close to the border of Egypt, but not under Egypt's reign" 'yet', Atemu thought, noticing the nervous look on the counsellor's face, "so what brings you here?" he asked and sat a bit more upright.  
  
The counsellor looked around nervously and licked her lips, "Shelter, Pharaoh of Egypt, shelter for me" the woman spoke and Seth widened his eyes, "Shelter?! That's absurd!" he spat and Atemu raised his hand, "let her speak further; shelter for what?"  
  
The counsellor looked at the ground and closed her eyes, "my name is Kya, Pharaoh, my city was destroyed overnight. I took a horse and fled to Nubia's capitol... but the road was cut off... I had nowhere to go but here" She lifted her head and shivered, "the city watch had no way of seeing them coming, they were upon us in an instant, murdering everyone they could get their hand... no, their claws on!" she cried out and threw herself onto the floor, "I beg shelter, mighty Pharaoh! My entire city was destroyed, in one night!"   
  
"She's clearly insane, my lord" Seth whispered into Atemu's ears but the pharaoh frowned, "maybe... Kya!" he stood up and walked towards the woman, "I'll have a servant take you to a room, you'll be given opportunity to report to your capitol, arrange for travel and get back to your own land" he snapped his fingers and immediately a servant helped the counsellor up, leading her out of the room.

* * *

"Seth, come with me, we have a messenger to check it out to see if it's true what she said" Atemu walked out of the throneroom, Seth following at his side, "because the villagers were speaking of warships, Pharaoh? May I say that Tiftisa and the northern ocean have a lot of distance between them?"  
  
"Maybe so, but I'm not taking any chances" Atemu replied sternly as they walked over the courtyard.  
  
"Pharaoh Atemu!" a voice shouted and Atemu turned his view to watch how Honda ran up to them, two guards dragged a chained man along, "I just missed you in the throneroom, I guess, my apologies" the captain saluted and pointed at the guy laying in the dust by his feet, "this is the soldier we got in with the slave-ship; walked in the harbour wounded, but he has foreign armour, which has been removed"   
  
Atemu looked at the guy, "lift him up" he ordered and the two guards roughly yanked the guy into a kneeling position, "look at me" he commanded and the guy looked up at him through yellow strings of unkept hair, brown eyes burning in fierceness and fever "hmm, where are you from, blonde?"   
  
"He won't tell..." Honda said and the brown eyes locked on him, the blonde bared his teeth a little in a menacing snarl, which was spotted by Atemu, "I cannot use this... beat it out of him right now" Atemu crossed his arms as one of the guards ran off.

* * *

Yugi grinned as he left the room, it was clean as can be and he was sure Atemu would be pleased.  
  
"Pharaoh!" he squealed as he entered the throneroom, but Atemu wasn't there, "Atemu?" Yugi whispered and suddenly heard cries of agony, "courtyard?" he wondered, his eyes widening in shock and concern and he quickly left the throneroom.  
  
'What's happening?" he wondered, scared to approach the sound, but he really didn't had a choice, what if someone needed his help? 'yeah, little I can do..." he thought pessimistic and halted at the entrance to the courtyard.  
  
"By Isis..." he whispered as he gasped in shock, watching how a man was being beaten with wooden sticks, crying out.  
  
"Atemu..." Yugi growled as his eyes locked onto the Pharaoh, who didn't seem to be bothered by the hurt of the male, "how can you?"   
  
Right then Atemu bowed towards the man, listening to something he was saying and Yugi quickly ran to hide behind a stone pillar before Atemu raised himself again.

* * *

"Throw him into one of the prison cells" Atemu ordered and turned around, beckoning the High Priest to follow him, "so, his name is Joey, he's a freelance mercenary, orphan, he made the armour himself" he repeated and Seth looked to the ground, Atemu resting his crimson eyes on his form for a second, "nothing smart and diminishing to say?" he asked and Seth looked up in shock, "I.. I don't know, my Pharaoh"   
  
Atemu nodded and continued along, widening his eyes as through the gate in front of him, a large red stallion with bloodshot eyes dashed onto the courtyard, running in stretched out galop as it's rider tried to calm it down.  
  
Then the horse ran up to Atemu and Seth and halted in front of them, ears moving to pick up any sound. The rider jumped off just as guards ran up to him, "Pharaoh Atemu, Ruler of Egypt... I have important news!" the rider pushed the swords of the guards brutally aside, "there's an army on the Nubian border! They are making camp and seem to come from Dyalo pass!" the rider breathed heavily and wiped the sweat from his face.  
  
"How many?!" Atemu widened his eyes and stepped up to the stranger, "lots, sir, uncountable, millions, but not Nubian, sire, not Nubian!"   
  
"Get the stallion to the stables... messenger! You immediately are to take a drink, and be on your way to the legion fort, you'll be filled in on the location and you'll get a palace horse, now go!" the rider nodded and turned around, a servant quickly leading him away as another one took care of the stallion.

* * *

Yugi silently pressed himself against the pillar, listening to the conversations and watching the actions of those around the Pharaoh.  
  
His eyes were sparkling fiercely, and his fists were clenched as he listened intently, he certainly did not look like a little angel at the moment, but the pillar perfectly hid him from view.

* * *

"Pharaoh..." Seth breathed heavily as he paled, "Dyalo pass....." he didn't need to finish his sentence as Atemu nodded:  
  
"Tiftisa is at the head of that pass..... ."

* * *

So! Bit longer chapter as compensation, hope you folks liked my work, see? Joey is there now as well! He won't be in lock-up for that long (grins) dun flame me! Me has interesting plans and I bet you'll surely like it!   
  
(Before you review, think this over: what you think you're reading, may not be what you're actually reading... and what you think has happened also may not be what has happened)  
  
Well, I haven't been updating in a long while, but I haven't died or anything, I just couldn't bring myself up to write (had lots of business and problems to take care off)  
  
But I am an author, so I'll never leave a story unfinished. There might be a chance that I am going to search for a different server to place my stories up though, since I really do not approve the Fanfiction . net server accessing my uploads and stripping the entire layout to dust, ya don't let a mule loose in your rosegarden either, right? 


	13. Seven curses of Egypt

CCGNeko: This chapter is specially dedicated to Britt(mangaaminehuge fan), a great friend of mine who is sadly without connection to , so I'll just be directing things to her personally  
  
--Seven curses of Egypt--  
  
Atemu restlessly paced through the room, his eyes narrowed and were shining feverishly.  
  
"Atemu, You called for me" Honda said as he rushed into the room, Atemu startled and turned to face him, for once not minding that the captain didn't use his royal title, "Yes, I did" he mentioned for the other man to take a seat.  
  
"You've heard that there's an army on the border by Dyalo pass(1)... they have laid the city Tiftisa(1) in ashes and murdered the citizens" Honda nodded and sat down, "The counsellor is the only survivor, I've heard about it" Atemu nodded, "She is... however, she's not my concern, there are reports of a mysterious army up north on the oceans, and now the Nubian border holds a real army into our direction..." He looked at a present statue of Amun-ra, "I want the army ready to counter them, and several troops to the north, just in case we get an attack from that direction" Honda nodded and stood up, "I will get on it immediately, my Pharaoh" He bowed and left the room quickly to make the necessary preparations.  
  
Atemu watched the Captain leave and he sighed, his concern was mostly caused by the fact that he did not know the origin of the enemy nor the way they fought.  
"Let's just hope nothing else goes wrong" He whispered to himself as he looked out of one of the palace windows.  
  
xxx

(evening)  
Ryou looked with concern as Honda paced around in front of him "Honda..." he whispered, knowing what the man must be feeling.  
"Not now, Ryou" Honda cut him off with agitation in his voice.  
"But... You've been busy all day already!" Ryou whimpered, not liking the tension and stress.  
With a determined look in his eyes, Ryou flopped down on the bed, "fine... If you don't like me anymore... I'll just offer myself and my services to the High Priest Seth" he muttered and Honda stopped his pacing.  
Ryou didn't expect the captain to react as quickly as he did, and before he knew it, he was pinned underneath the strong battle-trained Honda.  
"Is my dear servant thinking of leaving me?" Ryou shivered from the lust in the voice, accompanied by demanding kisses.  
"You'll have to pay for that insinuation, servant"  
"Would like nothing better" Ryou grinned as he pressed himself upwards against Honda's body.  
"Sir, the report..." a soldier entered and froze on the spot, his eyes trailing over the scene in front of him.  
"... it can wait! Get OUT!" Honda yelled, his voice almost like the growl of a desert lion.  
  
xxx

They looked human in very deep ways, if one looked long enough.  
They had snouts like a crocodile, long red fur on their backs and claws of a lion for hands and feet.  
They had knowledge of human language, but were unable to speak themselves, at this point.  
They had been ordered to wait, but each one of them knew what they would aim for would their powerful lord set them free, their lord, their caster of high magics... their goal was clear:  
The death of the pharaoh, and the fall of his reign...  
  
xxx

(the next morning)  
"So there I was, facing hordes of Libyan warriors.."  
"Hey, don't get to excited" Honda warned, his face grim, "You may give prove of our heroic actions on the battlefield" he said as he grinned softly.  
"What do you mean... sir?" Joey frowned.  
"Go get soldier equipment from the armoury, "You're an Egyptian soldier now"  
Joey's face became red in anger and the blonde stomped of.  
Honda chuckled as the (female) audience left slowly; he hated people who boasted while there was work to do.  
"Hey Yugi!" He called as he saw the sleek and tender boy walk through the barracks, several soldiers whistled and some turn away in uneasiness. Yugi looked up at Honda calling him and he changed his course towards the brown-haired male, "hi..." he muttered "Not to gloomy! What are you doing here? The royal army is not the field of the Pharaoh's loyal servant" Honda said, swiftly admiring Yugi's likeness with Atemu.  
"I'm looking for the Pharaoh... thought he would be here" Yugi answered him, looking around as if the ruler of Egypt could pop up from behind the chariots an minute.  
"Don't they tell you anything?" Honda raised an eyebrow "Atemu is by the royal grain silo's of the palace temple" He whispered.  
"Do you know where the silo's are?  
Yugi nodded and turned, "Yes, I know, thanks" Honda smiled and nodded as Yugi left, turning his attention back on preparing the army.  
  
xxx

The high priest was deeply concentrated, his small desk was crowded with papyri scrolls, and other priests were still bringing more and more.  
"Shores of the river Nile filled with dead fish, in Upper and Lower Egypt..." Seth muttered, scratching his head.  
"High priest of Amun..." a priest entered and bowed.  
"What is it?"  
"Your temple... in Karnak (2)... brings report of a cattle disease..."  
Seth widened his eyes and he feverishly read the papyrus handed to him:  
  
Blessed be the high priest of Karnak, Seth,  
With our greatest effort, our attempts to keep the royal blessed cattle healthy have succeeded greatly for many seasons.  
However, cows in the farther south have fallen ill to a disease unknown to our most cunning experts. This disease is spreading fast! Within a month whole Lower Egypt will be contaminated; the cows give sour milk and flies breed freely upon their flesh.  
We pray for a rebirth fest(3) so that the honoured Pharaoh may reseal his pact with the Gods.  
Signed: Priest Mematon of Karnak.  
  
"Leave" Seth ordered and the priest hastily obeyed.  
Seth turned to a bowl standing on a table in the corner of his office, he slowly added some substance from a leather bag and lit the powder on fire, watching intently how the smoke whirled up on the breezes.  
"So this is how is how it's gonna be played out like..." He whispered and his eyes were narrowing in rage... "Where does someone get the nerve to anger the gods that protect this land?!" He shouted and slammed the bowl against the wall.  
"This has gone to far..." Grabbing his staff on the way out, he left the temple's priest offices.  
  
xxx

Yugi slowly entered through the open gate leading to the royal grain silo's, being gazed after by scribes as he walked along.  
He was somewhat taken aback by the haughty looks of the scribes, who had their intake at the opposite location of the courtyard, facing the entrance to the silo's... But he continued without blinking, 'I hope Atemu hasn't left already, how would I find him if he had?' he wondered and rounded the corner, finding he was looking at the cylindrical silo's, but no-one was there.  
"Pharaoh?" Yugi looked around and scratched his head, shuffling his feet in the loose sand.  
  
"Yugi!" Ryou yelled and caught the boy's attention, "we're here!" Yugi turned around and saw the silverhair waving at him from the entrance of a door he failed seeing.  
"Hi Ryou!" Yugi responded as he ran over, entering the building, "I'm looking for the Pharaoh" he said and looked around, widening his eyes as he noticed crimson eyes taking him in.  
"You found him" Ryou said simply and returned to the chair he was sitting in, leaving Yugi by the door.  
  
"Yugi... wouldn't you come over?" Atemu said and watched how his personal servant nodded and took a few steps towards him, bowed slightly and averted his gaze.  
"Ryou, you had your expectations for the food supplies for upcoming year ready?" Atemu asked and made himself comfortable in his chair as several servants surrounded him, Ryou and the attendant of the supplies.  
"Yes, Pharaoh, I had, I figure that with the upcoming threat of war we are necessaried to cut down the supplies, put them into safe storage and make sure they last through a long time..."  
  
Yugi slowly walked over, unsure of what to do, so he simply knelt and sat by Atemu's feet, quietly waiting for the Pharaoh to scold him and tell him to leave.  
He startled as he felt how a hand was being laid on his head and the pharaoh started to play with his yellow bangs as he listened to the report of Ryou.  
  
However, just as Yugi started to relax and got comfortable, someone walked into the room, causing everyone to turn silent, safe for the soft squeak Yugi failed to hold back...  
  
xxx

"Pharaoh Atemu, I need to talk to you" Seth's cold eyes bore themselves into the servants, causing them to step back, "In private, please, send your servants away" Atemu narrowed his eyes and remained silent, slowly withdrawing his hand from Yugi's head, "Servants, leave" he ordered but he motioned for Yugi to remain at his feet.  
Seth hissed softly as he approached the two, the sight of the pharaoh and the servant sickening him, "My pharaoh, I have very important news to talk about, if it's not to much to ask, follow me to the small shrine... alone"  
  
Yugi looked at the High Priest, and frowned a bit, the blue eyes were shocking to him, and they were displaying an immense coldness that filled the room.  
He averted his eyes and stood up, "Lord of the Double Land, I believe I still have work to do, may I be excused to complete my servant tasks?" He asked and bowed.  
Atemu nodded, "Yes Yugi, you may" he answered, watching how Yugi quickly left the room.  
  
"Seth... what is it?" the ruler of Egypt looked at the Priest, his eyes filling with anger.  
Seth looked back unfazed, waiting till they were alone before he opened his mouth to speak: "My pharaoh... I have gotten word from Lower Egypt's Temple, MY temple in Karnak...... There is... a fast-spreading epidemic among the cattle there... which will soon contaminate... whole... of Egypt" Seth kept his eyes on Atemu's face all the while he was saying this, "The people are wishing a rebirth fest because they think the Gods have been angered..." Atemu narrowed his eyes as he looked back at Seth, "What are you implying? We'll take up action against the disease, you have the finest farmers and experts at your disposal, and the people will know that a rebirth fest is out of the question at the moment..." Seth grabbed his staff tightly, "I know the procedures... however... I am implying that the Gods have gone angry with us... perhaps with you, my Pharaoh..." Atemu felt the corners of his mouth curl up into a soft mocking smile, "Seth... Seto... my priest..." he started "And for what reason would that blasphemous thought hold ground? That I have angered the Gods?"  
  
Seth narrowed his eyes slow and faintly "You, My Pharaoh, Ruler of both Upper and Lower Egypt, have gone into deceptive visions that you, excuse my boldness, have witnessed but not have trained into perceiving, you, Again I beg excuse, have forsaken to lend advice from your High Priest and instead you went out... and you returned with..." he did not finish his sentence as he needed air to cool himself.  
"I returned with what, Priest?" Atemu hissed softly, the tension between the two stubborn males raising to heat the room even higher than the temperature outside, "With what, did, I, return, Priest?"  
"You returned with a Pagan, Heathen, Slave... who you made your personal servant instead of the servant offered to you by the holy city of Heliopolis! By that deed, you have offended and raged the Gods! And now they are taking vengeance by war and plague!" Seth answered, his blue eyes sparkling in anger, "I bid you to think twice: restore Mastani to her position... and offer Yugi in order to redeem you faults!"  
  
Within seconds, Atemu stood up and grabbed Seth by his throat, "Now you are going to far... priest! Yugi has been send by the gods! Do not dare to make this mistake twice, Seth... I will have you executed if I catch you even close to Yugi! He's a good servant, and no heathen for I have caught him secretly joining me in prayers, I hope for your life that you refrain from seeing him as a resort for your failed offerings to the Gods!" With that, Atemu released the other man, shoving him a bit back, "I'm warning you..." he hissed and pointed to the exit, "Leave me alone for the day"  
  
Seth narrowed his eyes but admitted defeat, "Alright, what you wish..." he whispered as he bowed, leaving the room.  
  
Atemu sat back in the chair, breathing heavily as he heard the footsteps fading away, then he took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down... not believing what just played out.  
"How dare that priest defy me..." he whispered, his eyes locking on the piece of ground by his feet, the spot where Yugi had placed himself was now messed by Atemu's sudden jump up to discipline Seto... But the Pharaoh was still able to see the image in front of his eyes.  
He slowly brought a hand up to his crown and touched the Sennen eye, Yugi was send by the Gods... they wanted him here, so? Did that mean... that Seto was betraying the Royal crown of Egypt?  
He narrowed his eyes, knowing that he couldn't just take action, he had to undergo the betrayal until the time was right to act in...  
  
He stood up and left the room, his hair waving softly in the breeze, knowing that he just got another worry added upon his shoulder...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1: Tiftisa and Dyalo pass have no real existence by my knowledge

2: Karnak/Karnack (someone guide me?) is the temple capital of Egypt, the temple of the high priest is located there... however, Seth is at this moment at the palace in Memphis.  
  
3: the Rebirth fest is an Egyptian festivity where the pharaoh secludes himself in prayers to 'reseal' the pact with the gods. After the prayers, he shows the holy artefacts to his people to prove that the gods have again chosen him as the Pharaoh.  
  
Sorry for having been gone for such a long time! I had troubles with a WB (writers block) and had to make preparations for my school year, which will also become a very busy one! (figures, since with it I can become a lot of things in the graphics brance), Hope everyone can forgive me!!  
  
CC


	14. Mastani

Thanks for all those who were so kind as to review, and especially not loose faith in this story, despite the authoress having little time in writing.  
  
Special Ryou fluff/fun in this chapter, fun more like it... and please dun flame me!  
  
Mastani  
  
She quietly left the bed, fearful of making a sound as she dressed herself.  
She took one glance at the man in the bed, whose calm breathing brought a satisfied smile on her face.  
Taking the last of her possessions, Theana left the room of the High Priest Seth, her sleek form and auburn hair ignored by the temple guards as a familiar sight.  
  
She quietly made her way back to the servant quarters, her mind in deep thought.  
Because Atemu had pronounced the state of war against the 'Nubian' army, cities were barricaded and whole Egypt was under pressure. Though even a fool could figure out that the opposing force was not Nubian and not human. Suddenly Theana found herself on the ground, she looked at the one in front of her and she growled. "Mastani! You stupid slut, watch where you're going!" She jumped up and pushed the other servant roughly to the ground.  
Then she continued her way.  
  
Mastani waited until Theana was well out of sight before she got up from the ground.  
She brushed the dirt from her thorn clothes and looked around, seemingly looking for something special.  
"In Amun's name, who is sneaking around these sacred halls?" Mastani startled and quickly pulled a hidden lever, walking into the new passage before the one who startled her turned the corner.  
She sighed as the door closed behind her, the temple guard left behind beyond the wall.  
  
XXX  
  
It was cold, but he was used to that, he spend so many nights out in the cold.  
He brushed yellow strains of hair out of his face as he softly petted his horse, it was nice of the Pharaoh to let the little speckled mare stay in the royal stables.  
  
"Hey, you're up late" a voice startled him and he turned around, coming face to face with the owner of the sleek tenor, "uhm, yeah... just taking care of my horse..." he replied, noticing the whiteness of the boy's hair, "you're the servant from the kitchens, aren't you?" he asked.  
Ryou laughed and nodded, "I am, I am, I'm the Pharaoh's faithful servant, in charge of food supplies" he winked and patted the mare gently on the nose.  
  
He grinned as he crossed his arms, rubbing them softly, "it's a clear night" he noticed as he looked up in the sky, leaning a bit from under the roof that was raised at the end of the stables, "..and cold" Ryou added.  
He grinned, "want to know what soldiers do to keep warm when they're on watch?" he eyed the silverhair carefully as Ryou straightened himself and approached him, "I know what they do...." He said, grinning, "I see the captain..." The blonde widened his eyes as Ryou leaned in and kissed him, he hadn't have guessed that the servant from the kitchen was as low minded as himself...  
  
XXX  
  
Mastani carefully moved through the secret passages, coming out on patrol ways ones in a while before ducking into another hidden passage.  
She entered a room and waited till the guards had passed before she walked further, coming up to the shrine of Bast.  
  
"In the past they would've looked away, I could've walked through the halls without being bothered and now....... I must sneak around!" she hissed but became calm as she knelt in front of the shrine, silently bringing the offers she had brought along.  
  
A sudden sound caused her to startle and dash to a pillar to hide, she carefully looked around and found the sound to come from a doorway near her, it was ajar yet she hadn't entered through it.  
'That's strange...', Mastani silently walked over and peered inside, taking the surroundings in and she sighed relieved, there was someone by the offering pool making prayers, 'probably someone staying late to pray for his family' she thought and turned to leave, not at all surprised that some villagers requested to spend nights at the palace temple instead of their own small shrines.  
  
"Anubis, Guardian of Lost Souls, take these sacrifices in the name of the Pharaoh, he who was chosen so by thy godly ruler Amun. Take the ashes of the shanty that burned...." Mastani froze as she heard the words being spoken and she whirled around, seeing how the figure was indeed emptying a bag into the offering pool and bowing, resuming his prayers; "may the ashes of the shanty that burned be received in the name of my Pharaoh. Anubis, Guardian of Lost Souls, take these sacrifices in the name of the Pharaoh, he who was chosen so by thy godly ruler Amun. Take the rusted key that froze in the lock of the palace old stables.... may the rusted key that froze in the lock of the palace old stables be received in the name of my Pharaoh..."  
  
Mastani felt her pulse quicken as she saw the ripple that was created in the water, 'I, I have to stop this! He's insulting the gods!' she opened the door and started to run up to the person by the pool, but halfway she stopped as he turned to another prayer, entirely different.... "Anubis, Egyptian Deity, Guardian of Lost Souls passed away, hear my prayer, hear my calling, in my master's name... accept our humble offers, accept the oil for embalmment, accept the scripture of prayers my master gave me... forgive his absence by this offering, remember his presence by all the others...."  
  
She didn't understand, she was unable to figure out even the smallest sense in this all, and as she was standing frozen in thought, the person rose and turned around, tracing his view over the girl, she got out of thought and saw.... The person who had talked to the captain, but mostly, to the high priest..... she gasped.  
  
XXX  
  
"R...Ryou...." He shuddered as he ran his hand under the shirt of the silver hair, surprised by the willingness of the servant.  
  
"You know, boys.... Curfew is on for a long time already, watch has tightened, and everyone is on edge because of the war" a female voice rang and both looked around shocked.  
Theana smiled as she leaned against the doorpost, amused by the two boys pretending nothing happened.  
"Don't mind me, but you seem to be volunteering to have a tulwar digged down your chest" she said and yawned, "and I recon a sword isn't anything pleasurable to have there" she slowly walked over and looked at Ryou, her face becoming stern.  
"Ryou... weren't you supposed to get up early tomorrow? Or... this day?" "I... I am early up, Theana, Re will rise within the hour" Ryou grinned in reply at the woman's disapproving face, "you can't touch me, I'm on legal grounds..."  
  
"Owh really? What then if the captain hears what you are doing in the mornings? Or.. the pharaoh? I figure sneaking around and doing..... indecency, here......." She didn't finish her sentence as she shot a venomous look at the blonde that was listening to them, "but then again... you have always been easy in trust... especially trusting filthy streetrats and prisoners" she finished and turned around, "next time I catch you, I'll report"  
  
"Geeh, what's her problem?" the blonde growled.  
"Probably didn't get much fun tonight" Ryou shrugged, "I... I better get back to the kitchens, I have work to do..." he resumed, his voice lacking of the affectionate tone it held, "Don't know if she isn't gonna send a guard over yes or no"  
He nodded and turned back to his horse, "then I'll see you sometime later"  
Ryou grinned and nodded, "owh, probably"  
  
XXX  
  
"It's you!" Mastani stepped backwards in shock as she looked at the person, "You have been the cause of all this!!"  
  
The person grinned at her and a mature voice answered her call of utter shock, "yes, of course it's me, who did you expect?" She took another step back as the person in front of her came forward, the light of the few candles barely illuminated the face but she still knew who was standing in front of her.  
  
"I... I can't let you get away with this, I will warn the guards! The pharaoh!!" She shuddered and turned to run.  
The person by the offering pool grinned wider and waited as the girl was crossing the temple room, trying to open the doors by pulling the large O-rings with all her might.  
  
"Little girl, you're so sad, to think that you can stop this what has been planned" Mastani turned around shocked as she discovered that the doors wouldn't budge, "what..... what has been planned? You...." Her voice trailed away as the other human approached her...  
  
XXX  
  
Atemu allowed his horse to blindly follow those of the royal escorts, his body well adapted to the movements of the white stallion under him.  
Still he was puzzled at how it could've happened, without anyone ever noticing something of it... what kind of guards did he have at the palace?  
'It will take me a miracle to keep the people in some good respect with this added....' He thought, his mind trailing off to the battle that was being fought at the inner circle of Egypt.  
  
"hmm?" Atemu looked to his side as he snapped out of his thoughts, noticing Yugi on the small brown mare he had given him for this ride.  
He noticed that Yugi was staring at the horse's ears and manes, his face awfully pale and Atemu felt how a faint streak of sadness and concern went through him.  
"Yugi..... what's wrong?" he asked as he brought his stallion closer so they could talk.  
"N...nothing" Yugi answered softly and looked away, suppressing shudders that went through him.  
  
Atemu sighed and looked ahead, the city of Heliopolis was getting closer and closer, but they had some sort of time still.  
"Mastani...... was a good servant" he finally started, "I received her from Heliopolis, the city of Amun, as a token of their appreciation when I took my father's place as Pharaoh of the Double Lands..." Yugi briefly glanced at Atemu, not understanding where this sudden story came from.  
  
"She was always there.... Fast, and she knew when something required her duties, she was almost as good as Ryou...." Atemu chuckled softly, for no servant had matched Ryou, ever, "When I stood up, she washed me, my clothes were ready... by the time I arrived in the throne room, she was there, ready to sit by my feet, to attend to any needs, and so it went on... even at the end of the day, the bath would be filled and scented, and she even would've cleaned the room and made sure the new clothes of the next day would be ready..." Owh, he got it now... Atemu was musing about the best personal servant he ever had.... Yugi felt how his guts cringed in hurt and nervousness, he himself.... He had been a poor servant, he didn't know when he had to do something. In fact, he wasn't even aware of all his chores... he even refused to fulfil a personal servant's most prided chore.... to attend to even the needs that were left unspoken in noble's mouth yet they were...... Yugi felt how his cheeks began to glow with a faint blush and he quickly looked away.  
  
Atemu looked at his servant from the native village, and interpreted his turned away look for a gesture of misunderstandment, "even if Mastani was better, she was to... eager, to joyful of her position in such a rank..." The Pharaoh noticed that Yugi kept himself turned away, and he closed his mouth to simply look, 'I haven't gone bitter on Yugi forsaking most of his duties, it proves that... he has standards, a certain pride.....' he looked forwards to the looming city, 'I want to earn his duties... and if so.... Would that be what mother meant? One day you will find yourself in the position of serving instead of ruling?' the thought of his mother suddenly made him grasp the reigns tight, his eyes narrowed and he hissed.  
  
"Yugi.... Mastani's death is mourned, but not by you, you are my servant and though she ones had your rank, her death had been a result of her own stupidity.... I do not want you to give any thought about it!" Yugi gasped and paled, looking shocked as Atemu drove his horse to greater speed, the escort following to keep up.  
"Why?..... what is it that makes you act this way?" Yugi whispered dumbfounded as he gently nudged his mare to follow, Atemu's sudden change of mood had shocked him, it was a stunning difference with the way he had been a few minutes before.  
  
XXX  
  
"So, Atemu.... You say Mastani has been found dead in the temple compound?" Atemu looked sternly and nodded, it was not easy, not even for him, to go to the scribes of Heliopolis personally to tell them that the servant had died.  
"You replaced my daughter, my offer, by a heathen boy..... is that rumour true?" Atemu simply looked at Yugi, kneeling by the doorway, and looked back to the man in front of him.  
"And now, my offer..... the gift that was supposed to please the gods, was killed? By a desert lion? In a.... temple?!" .... No, this wasn't easy....  
  
Atemu watched undisturbed as the man in front of him paced around the room, a nerve on his brow was vibrating violently and for a moment, Atemu was somewhat concerned that the man would have a heart attack.  
"Atemu...... you do know that Seth has been noticing changes in the favour that the gods hold on Egypt? This sudden war, the disease that has contaminated whole of Egypt..... Now the death of the sacred servant?"  
  
He had noticed, and a little voice in the back of his head was agreeing with the accusations, thus slowly enraging him even more.... He was being lectured like a kid!  
"My good priest, I have personally delivered this message to you, I mourn Mastani's death just as you do, but at the moment I have more important manners to attend to" with that, Atemu rose and walked away, leaving the priest behind in the small room.  
  
"Prepare the horses, we're leaving!" the escorts jumped to their feet as the Pharaoh shouted the order, the meeting had only taken two hours, shorter than they expected the return of their ruler would be.  
  
"Atemu....." Yugi mumbled as he lowered his head, "Where are we going now?" he asked, causing Atemu to turn, "we're going to a place close by, we....." he started to answer, yet he could not finish his sentence as a messenger from the palace halted in front of him, "My Pharaoh! We have migrants heading for the palace!! They come from all directions, from the villages that have been destroyed by the enemy! They will be at the palace within a day!"  
  
He gritted his teeth, what were the villagers expecting from the palace, shelter? "We're returning immediately! Messenger, go find the captain of arms, order the royal army back to the palace! Let's go!" Yugi felt himself roughly being pushed onto his mare, and with a small squeak he braced himself, asking his body forgiveness for another torturing ride, he would never get used to the desert sands... somehow he wondered how Atemu was planning on defending Egypt, seeing that the enemy had already taken in half of the land.  
'Perhaps he has no plan.....'  
  
XXXXXXX

Author's note: thanks for those who reviewed on the last chapters, I hope people aren't angry at me for not updating for quite a while, one for which I again make my dearest apologies, but school is simply taking a heavy toll on my free time ::cries::  
  
I am not gonna say that I will update soon, I can only say that I will try my very best....


	15. King's Protection

I guess this chapter proves that it may take a long while, but those chapters will get there eventually, and don't worry, this story will finish!

In the mean time I'm trying for Elven fun, and a new Transformers story, so stuff enough!

No more delays, here is the new chapter!

**King's Protection**

Atemu gave recognition of an audible slash of the riding whip to his horse, his eyes narrowed, "Hurry it up men!" he yelled, his voice a bit hoarse from the lack of water and the heat, but they couldn't afford it to stop and drink, he wouldn't let them stop!

"Use those whips, that's what they're there for!" he barked and concentrated on the desert in front of him, he checked the sun for directions as he heard his minions driving their poor mounts even faster.

'They're gonna have to be put down by the time we get back to the palace, but so be it! We must get there on time! We MUST!' the Pharaoh thought as he gritted his teeth.

* * *

Yugi felt tears forming in his eyes as he heard the whips coming down, knowing how the bite feels for himself. But he would never hurt his horse, he would never! His tears blurred his view before they stuck to his lower eyelid, drying up in the desert's heat to leave a crusty layer of salt that made his eyes irritate. 'We shouldn't be out here at a time like this…' he thought to himself, it was madness. 

A small cry escaped his dry lips and he felt crimson eyes upon him.

He looked up, squinting his eyes against the whirring dust the hooves of horses summoned over them.

"Yugi, give me the reigns" Atemu said and snatched the ropes away, his steed was more adapted than the mare, and she would run better besides him.

"Grab the sadle, we'll be back at the palace shortly" Atemu grumped and looked ahead of himself.

* * *

"Servants and Guards! Take care of the horses, raid the village for any more supplies and bring them to the castle, take the villagers with you! Take anything you can find! We need to prepare for siege, incoming civilians and the enemy! Fortify the palace, I want every spot guarded!" Atemu cried the orders, hardly caring about the proper order as his minions would know to sort them out anyways. 

He got off his stallion, patting the exhausted creature before a servant took it away.

"Atemu! What's gonna happen!" Honda asked as he approached the Pharaoh, "our troops are falling back, but why?"

Atemu turned around and looked at him, "we're gonna need to defend the palace... within a day we will have survivors reaching us, the enemy will be shortly after that, we're gonna need to prepare!" he answered and laid his hand on Honda's shoulder, "Honda, I've known you for a long time, I have no doubt about your strategic insight" he whispered, to keep from others hearing what he was saying.

Honda narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Yes, my Pharaoh, as you wish" he said out loud, "…thank you for your trust…" he whispered in return and left, knowing that one should never stay around for long to receive Atemu's cold stare again.

"Where's Ryou?" Atemu bellowed as he entered the palace, "I want him to the throne room, now!"

* * *

Yugi gently took care of his mare along with the other servant, he lovingly stroked the nose of the creature as he brushed the manes. 

"Oh…" he squeaked as he saw Atemu enter the palace, the memory of their conversation being brought back to him…. Atemu's obvious preference for Mastani had hurt him, and he shivered.

"No…. I will not be a bad servant…" he whispered and made haste to follow the Pharaoh, "He will be proud of me! I'll be a good servant!"

* * *

Atemu walked on silently as the small group of servants followed him, they would be strictly briefed on the current situation and they would be crucial to Atemu's defense. 

Ryou was one of them, he walked closest to the ruler and had his head bowed, his thoughts up to the coming fight, and how to support Egypt's fleeing minions.

Atemu looked behind him into the hall, seeing how Yugi had obviously followed them, "I'm sorry Yugi… this is no meeting for children" he whispered quietly and quickly closed the door behind him, proceeding to lock it.

* * *

Yugi followed the group, his short height made him a bit slower in pace than the others, so he felt himself lingering a bit behind. 

As he rounded the corner and entered the hall leading to the throne room, he saw how Atemu closed the door behind him.

"Pharaoh, please wai….!" He started but a sharp streak of pain ran across his forehead as he ran up against the closing door, falling back onto the hard ground.

As he brought a hand up to his nose, feeling how blood dripped down, his view on the closed door began to blur with salt tears, "Atemu…" he squeaked as he heard the door being locked.

* * *

"Ryou… I take it you've heard?" Atemu asked as he sat down on the throne. 

"Yes, my Pharaoh, I've indeed heard…"

"Well then… I'm not going to be denying the facts: we cannot harbour those seeking shelter, we have nor the food, nor the place, nor the time…. And nor the right situation… for such an action"

Ryou bit his lip and nodded, knowing that Atemu was right, but that still wouldn't take away that many would die while hoping to be saved.

"We're busy preparing for the raid, and you are going to be assigned specific duties, complete these duties even if it demands your lives!" Atemu spoke harshly, his mind working overtime just as not to forget any detail.

The servants listened closely as Atemu began assigning chores, and the group rose quickly when he dismissed them.

Atemu watched the servants leave, Ryou being the last one, and he frowned.

"Owh, and Ryou…. Should anything happen for the worst…. I want you to take care of Yugi"

"……" Ryou looked back and nodded, "Yes, Pharaoh, I shall" he answered and left Atemu to his thoughts.

* * *

"Yugi?" Atemu whispered as he entered his room, hearing how someone quickly rose and tried to stop the little sobs that he had heard when outside of the royal chambers. 

"Yugi? What's wrong?" he walked towards the bed where Yugi was kneeling, his head bowed down, "… nothing, my Pharaoh…." Yugi whispered, his voice broken, "c…can I do something for you?" he asked, feeling how a hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look up.

Atemu widened his eyes as he saw the dried blood on Yugi's upper lip, some spots had remained even when Yugi had tried to wash it off carefully.

"Yugi…." Atemu whispered as Yugi moved away from him and lowered his head ones more.

"I'm s-sorry….. I suppose I will never be as good as Mastani…. But I try….. and if that's not good enough…. Then send me away…." Yugi whimpered and gripped the sheets of the bed tightly, "Please, I'd rather be send away….. I can't bare the shame of knowing that I'm worth nothing….I rather die in the desert!" he cried and shivered uncontrollably.

Atemu narrowed his eyes and gripped the boy tightly, hugging him as he moved next to Yugi, "Shh… don't say that… you're a good servant Yugi" he whispered and stroked the boy's back, "I'm proud of you…I am"

"No… you aren't….. you never show it!" Yugi sobbed, "You always look at me with anger, you never tell me something!"

Atemu looked at the broken angel in his arms, feeling guilty to have caused such hurt, "No… I indeed never did….." he admitted and slowly started to trail his fingers over Yugi's shoulder, "and I am sorry, I'm so very sorry Yugi!" he kissed the boy's hair and gave the smaller body a slight squeeze, "give me another chance… I will do better…"

Yugi slowly looked up, seeing how there was no anger anymore, only care, and he nodded, "I'm afraid, Atemu…." He whispered, and Atemu nodded, "I understand that"

Yugi felt how Atemu wanted to put him at ease, and he was surprised that the older male was so gentle. He turned and slowly placed his arms around Atemu's neck, kissing him softly and uncertainly on his jawbone, "I… I never did……. I….. I would…." He muttered, feeling how his face became red.

Atemu looked down and detected the uncertainty immediately, "Yugi… you're not sure about this…I wouldn't do it with you against your will" he answered, a bit more direct than he intended.

"But… I want to….. I'm just…… nervous" Yugi answered meekly, watching how Atemu grinned in amusement, "nervous?" the Pharaoh repeated before turning serious, "that's putting it lightly…. …..you may stop at any given time" he whispered, and kissed his servant tenderly………

* * *

Snipped out for censor reasons, sorry xp!

* * *

Yugi relaxed and let his body come to rest, his head rested on Atemu's chest and he looked out in front of him, his brow furrowing into a frown as he licked his lips to speak the words: "I don't want to call you Atemu" 

"…What do you want to call me, then? If it's not Atemu… what then?" Atemu frowned as he looked at the naked angel on top of him.

"I want to call you Yami… the darkness surrounding me, shielding me from the swords of day" Yugi whispered, tears filling his violet eyes and Atemu quickly rose to kiss them away, "then… I'll be your Yami"

Yugi smiled as he relaxed, hearing how Atemu drifted off to sleep.


	16. War at day

Here it is! Like promised in my notice, the new chapter of Free of Guilt. With more content than originally planned.

Owh, see those triple X's in the story? They are scene changes... Just guess how often I swapped those scenes around... take a guess...

Okay, I'll tell ya: more than thirty times! Thirty! This chapter was so difficult!

Like so many times, again my apologies for having been gone. But I'm back now. I'm already working on the next chapter too! And I have ideas for a continuation. (And no, this is not the last chapter.)

War at Day

They were walking, only walking, unaware of the hot desert sands blistering their feet.

As they travelled through the land, the weakened fell to the ground, their wounds having gone to rot under the hot sun.

But those still strong carried on, their eyes set upon a spot in the distance. Their heartbeats pounded in the same rhythm like a drum, urging them onwards on the path of war.

XXX

"Honda, new orders!" Atemu barked as he reached the top of the fortified wall, his royal robes enhanced with armour and he stood next to the commander. They both overlooked the field in front of the palace, watching how the civilians that had arrived an hour ago were shouting for the doors to be opened.

"Have the guards select the brave and strong from those villagers… arm them, and get them inside… the rest….." He paused for a long time, "….we have no room for the rest…"

Honda widened his eyes in surprise, he expected Atemu to say 'let the rest rot'… but he didn't… The commander nodded and turned, "Immediately!"

As he descended the stairs, he wondered if he had been right in hearing the softening of Atemu's voice.

'That would be a fine timing then!' he thought sarcastically because to be honest… Atemu's lack of social habits and mercy was an advantage in war.

XXX

They had reached the border of the city, the mass amounts of souls aligning to form a wall before they entered between the shanties and stone houses, systematically searching every house quickly and equally devastating.

Anything that could be used, would be used, and useless things were destroyed to make room. They would make sure that the Pharaoh's city would be crushed to the ground, just like the other villages they had passed through on their way.

Except…. it was here they would end, at the fallen Lord's doorstep, and destroy the existence of Egypt.

XXX

Yugi gasped as he saw the bataljons marching towards the palace, he shuddered as he took a step backwards until he felt the warm body of Atemu behind him.

"You have nothing to fear Yugi, Everything will be alright…. We have fortified walls and enough soldiers, the villagers that arrived here yesterday have been selected and armed, so we can fight them off…" Yugi turned his head upwards to look at Atemu, his eyes glimmering with fear and held-back tears.

"Atemu….. my pharaoh…." Yugi stammered as the other male looked at the bataljons setting up camp in the city, Atemu's eyes burned with rage as he watched how houses were ransacked and destroyed.

Yugi was wondering why the gods made him experience this, he had been living quite happily with the bossy lady who had taken him in back at the village, why had he ever been taken to this place? It had never been fair.

But it didn't matter now… the army was here, and as Atemu went to talk to Honda, a sly smile formed on the boy's lips. He turned around and went down, standing on the wall watching was not something he was going to remain doing.

XXX

"Honda, I need you to give instructions to the soldiers, prepare them. This battle is about to begin." Honda nodded as Atemu told him this. "Yes my Lord, anything else?"

"Not right now, we are ready, I'm going to take Yugi inside, I'll be back soon" This was unusual, but he needed to make sure that his servant was safely inside. If the boy got caught up in the storm... He was afraid to even think about it.

The Pharaoh turned around and headed for the palace. On the way he met Yugi, and they both walked further. Honda watched them go with crossed arms.

"Say... I'd like to pretend... that little boy Yugi is going to be our good luck charm" A voice next to Honda made the warrior startle. "Ryou..." he sighed and smiled.

Brown eyes looked at the Pharaoh and Servant ones more, and Honda narrowed his eyes. "I hope so, Ryou, I hope so."

He then left the silver-hair on the walls, as he went to speak to the gathered soldiers who were to defend the front side of the palace.

XXX

"Yugi, you will follow me at once" Atemu whispered as he passed Yugi on the palace courtyard.

Yugi heard him and jumped up, following the Pharaoh loyally.

Taking Yugi inside, Atemu looked at the young boy and frowned, they remained silent as the halls were traversed fast. They ended up at one of the lower servant quarters.

Inside, Atemu turned towards his servant, and his face softened.

"Yami? What are we doing?" Yugi questioned, looking at this environment.

"Yugi, you need to remain here... I need you to remain here" Atemu whispered, embracing Yugi.

For a while, he held the boy, listening to his heartbeat, his breathing, feeling the warmth of his body.

He had come to, funny that he had to admit it now, love. He loved Yugi, and it pained him that this war was threatening their chance of being together.

Yugi just stood there as Atemu embraced him. The words slowly got through to him, their meanings falling cold on his back, He was leaving him here, for reasons unknown. The one who stole his home from him, and put himself in its place. He was now, again, going to destroy his environment. His safe shelter.

Again...

Didn't he learn at all?

Yugi did not return the embrace. Instead, he looked at the wall. Then he widened his eyes involuntarily as Yami whispered something, hardly audible. Perhaps a lie.

"I love you, my Yugi"

It had to be... a lie.

XXX

"Honda! Look!" Ryou yelled, eyes wide in shock as he pointed to somewhere at the border of the city.

Honda stopped his instructions and followed the way in which Ryou was pointing.

"By the gods that shield this land..." Honda's jaw dropped as a bataljon came over the hills to join the army gathered in front of the fortified walls. They themselves weren't much impressive, weren't it that they were transporting a dozen catapults.

Those devices would break the palace apart! Honda was an experienced war commander, and he could tell that these machines were making his army nervous.

"SILENCE! Stay in line! I want discipline!" he growled, his voice bouncing against the stone walls. Immediately, everything went silent.

"Ryou! Go to the Pharaoh, warn him!" Honda lowered himself and whispered into the servant's ear.

"Yes, Commander Honda!" Ryou nodded and immediately rushed down the stairs. It wouldn't be soon or the enemy would start their assault.

Enemy bowmen were gathered down below, their generals barking orders.

With a loud cry, Honda raised his sword into the air, his soldies following his example.

"Archers of Egypt, I raise awards for every one who kills those foolish enough to fight against our Pharaoh!" He called out, "Prepare for war!"

The royal archers on the walls exchanged glances, and without hesitation, they loaded and took aim. Their arrows hit even before the enemy could get to cover.

XXX

Ryou ran through the immense royal house which ways he knew from memory. His heart jumped when he saw the blonde-haired boy from the stables ahead of him in the hall. He smiled broadly as he ran to catch up with him.

His smile faded and turned into shock as he heard the thundering sound of one of the catapults hitting the palace, it was right above them!

"Look out!" Ryou launched himself into his friend right on time as with a deafening crack, the ceiling gave away to the force upon it.

They both hit the ground hard and groaned, getting back up slowly.

"Owh no…" Ryou whispered.

Ryou and the blonde messenger watched helplessly at the collapse, the catapult had effectively destroyed the only exit from the room they were caught into.

"Well then, that ends this for us!" the blonde messenger raised his arms in frustration and sat on the ground.

Ryou still looked at the debris, but they couldn't move the large boulders that had formed. He sighed and dropped next to the blonde, hearing how the war was going on outside.

He bit his lip in fear, what if Honda had need of him? And worse, he couldn't reach the Pharaoh to warn him about the Catapults. Although, most likely, Atemu knew by now.

XXX

The sound of the catapults hitting the palace was familiar to Atemu, it brought him into alarm immediately.

"They are starting, I must go lead the defense" he stood up and kissed Yugi on his forehead, "I'll see you after the war, pray for our victory, Yugi"

He turned around to join the troops outside, but felt someone grab his arm tightly.

"Yami…. Don't you love me..? If you do, don't leave me!" Atemu looked down into the innocent, pleading eyes, tears rolling over Yugi's cheeks and he swallowed. "Stay here, Yugi…." He forced himself to say, and gently pushed Yugi back onto the bed in the room.

Then he left, leaving the boy servant behind. He watched violet eyes filling with tears as he closed the door, and locked it.

He hung the key at a pin in the wall next to the door. Should he die... people from the palace could open the door still.

The footsteps to the Pharaoh faded from the hall. It was time to join his land in battle.

XXX

Ryou looked at the blonde messenger who was following the actions of the enemy sieging the palace through the window, Ryou himself didn't dare to look.

"I never caught your name" he said, voice miserable and shaken.

The blonde looked at him and smiled, "my name is Joey" he answered and continued to look outside.

"Joey!" Ryou widened his eyes, "that's not possible! That means…" he sank against the wall in shock, "that soldier… is an imposter!"

Joey nodded and looked ashamed, "I'm sorry… some things are meant to happen, and we can do nothing about it"

"What do you mean?" Ryou looked at him, shivering.

Joey just shook his head and looked down, "I cannot disobey him…"

Like that, they stayed another while. Then Joey sighed and sat down next to Ryou, laying an arm around the boy's shoulder. "Everything will be okay, Ryou. It will be okay"

"THE FRONT GATE IS OPEN!" both looked up as the cry sounded through the air, along with the sound of the enemy cheering as they were granted entrance to the palace, behind them the sun slowly sinking behind the horizon.

XXX

Yugi was watching the battle outside through the small hole that served as a window, when the enemy suddenly headed to the front entrance of the palace, the battering ram had done its job well, and the remains of the enforced gate crashed to the ground.

His mind tried to keep up. Where would Atemu be? Where would the soldiers go first? Who would be winning, and who would fall? For how long would the blood be visible in the sands?

Hearing the war becoming up close and personal, he kept his eyes fixed on the sun, it slowly disappeared behind the horizon.

"Indeed, Ra, cast your gaze aside..." Yugi whispered, feeling sorrowful. "This bloodshed may best be abandoned."

XXX

As the light left Egypt, Honda swung his sword through the invading infantry with much ease, even though the gate had fallen, and the enemy could enter the palace, Atemu's army seemed stronger and winning.

As a Nubian male fell down to the ground, he heard a startled and choked cry behind him. He turned around, another male in enemy armour falling to the ground. Behind the male, Crimson eyes locked with his own.

"Hello, Honda" Atemu nodded.

"Pharaoh Atemu..." Honda nodded in return.

This was the only moment, the only event, where Commander and Pharaoh were side by side. They were fighting to save their land. Equal for the time being, finishing each other's moves.

Defending themselves, their friends, defending Yugi, and Ryou.

None of them saw faces, they just saw armour, they just saw blood. None looked to the end, they concentrated on one soldier at a time.

They would fight till the end.


End file.
